


此症无解

by SepAutumn



Category: UNINE
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepAutumn/pseuds/SepAutumn
Summary: 需要被救赎的话，就不叫作爱了。
Relationships: 李振宁/李汶翰
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 心理医生2 X 同性恋患者1

01

“深深，这边，前面拐个弯儿就是了。”

曼姨走在前头带路，李振宁不紧不慢地跟在她身后，一边留心躲过头顶松松垮垮往下坠的电线。

失去绝缘外皮而裸露的铜丝隐约嗞着声响，在将隐的黄昏里头有些吓人。落魄的夕阳给排楼罩上旧旧的胶片底色，他们沿路经过大大小小的铺面，卖烟酒的士多店，苍蝇饭馆，平民药房，每一帧画面落在李振宁眼里定格，泛起回忆里朴实无华的陈年光泽。

“深深，记得吗，这是你鸿爷爷家的早餐店，小时候你最爱吃他家新鲜熬好的石磨豆浆和油条。老人高寿多福，晚年得病，走了好几年了，店转让给了一对外地来的夫妻，还卖早餐，名儿没换。”

“鸿发早餐店”，立牌灯箱常年淋着南方一带牛毛似的雨点，颜色淡得认不清字，铁制边框翻着猩红的锈。

李振宁想起了什么欲要开口，六月的木棉飘絮闯进他的视线，轻飘飘的一缕，落在前面那人略带斑白的发旋。

“曼姨。”李振宁喊她，“我说过我改名了，不叫深深了。”他伸手拿掉发丝上那缕飘絮，“你怎么长这么多白头发了。”

身高矮了李振宁一大截的曼姨扭过头来，朝他翻了一记白眼，“李振宁，李大医生，出国深造十几年了，一通越洋电话都没给你曼姨打过，现在良心发现，上赶着来关怀我这孤寡老人？”

李振宁听了这话哼哧着笑了，指尖来回捻着那点棉絮，“哪儿呢，你还有姨父和桐桐，我才是寡佬。”

“我在说着你忘恩负义呢！又不是不知道我和你姨父都担心你一个人在异国他乡过得好不好！臭小子。”曼姨伸手拍他脑袋，啪嗒一声清脆，“只顾着自己也不想想我们……今年都27了吧，我记得你是17岁那年出国的，你爸妈都走了十年了……”

她似是意识到自己一个激动提起了不该多嘴的事，便悻悻地转移话题，“你说还没结婚我信了，女朋友别藏着掖着啊，什么时候带回来给你曼姨看看，曼姨替你做主。”

李振宁对着那点飘絮呼了口气，吹走了，应她，“没有，我快奔三了，男人老狗，谁家闺女看得上我？别祸害了好姑娘。”

他扯开一个难看的苦笑。

“男人这年纪成家立业多得很……”

“曼姨，咱们是不是到了？”李振宁适时打住了话头。

他们在一家老诊所面前站定。曼姨不再说什么，默默掏出钥匙开门，进到里头打开窗通风，挥手扬了扬空气中浮游的暮色微尘。

“你姨父本来开着诊所当个医生当得好好的，去年被几个病患家属来闹了一场之后，搞怕了，就把这儿关了，现在靠捣鼓些小生意养家糊口。这点地方空着也是空着，把杂物收拾收拾就可以直接用，就给你当回国礼物吧。”曼姨望着李振宁眼里闪烁的光，情绪也跟着高昂，“你回来了，曼姨真的很高兴，你想做什么，我和你姨父都支持你。”

自打李振宁记事起，曼姨就待他视如己出。那曾是一段多么温馨幸福、叫人难以忘怀的时光。

夕阳落在百叶窗上的光影悄悄退场，晚归的倦鸟也蔫了声。睽违十年的僻乡小镇，这于闹市夹缝一处，几十平米的地方，就要成为他这副残缺魂魄的容身之所。

喉头艰涩地滚了滚，李振宁又讲了一遍他刚回国时说过的话：下半辈子想当个好医生，到镇上开一间心理咨询室，该怎么过，就怎么过。

没人知道过去的十年时光他如何熬过来。现在回来了，知道剩下的路该怎么走，就够了。

曼姨问他，去看过爸妈了吗？

李振宁点了点头，“去过了，知道我回来，他们一定很高兴。”

“我不走了，曼姨。”李振宁轻声说，笑的时候露出两排洁白的牙齿，望向她的眼神无比坚定，“来当我助手那事儿，考虑得怎么样？铺租照给，工资照付，不会累着你的。”

曼姨仰起头，看着这个身姿挺拔的男人，他的剪影和旧回忆里那个瘦小黢黑的中学生缓缓交叠，两副模样始终天差地别。记忆没出错，是时间的错。她该放心他成长为独立有担当的男人了，但突然一下子难忍的心酸真的好难解释。

于是便一头栽入回忆的漩涡里。

深深妈是怀了深深之后才搬到她对门的。土生土长的本地人没啥学识文化，热心肠倒是高涨。曼姨和深深妈年纪相仿，平日里多来往，照顾着她把深深顺利产下，深深妈坐月子的时候也关照着忙里忙外，两人亲如姐妹。说起来，她也是看着深深从小长大的长辈了。

十年前那场意外对谁来说都太沉重，一场无情车祸同时夺去了两条鲜活的生命。前一晚放下工作的丈夫还从城里回来和妻子团聚，讨论儿子高考结束后一家子要到哪里旅游，还在复习期末考试的桐桐也在一旁赖着要去。变故对于活着的人来说像一记重锤，一击即中，五脏六腑都积淤了血，却死不了。时间无法将之清除，只能磨砺一个更坚不可摧的外壳来护住那些伤痛。

“振宁。”

曼姨知道你想报答我们。

昂着头久了，她低下头伸手揉了揉发酸的脖子，点了点头，算是答应了。

她忽的想起了什么，“你这次回来了有没有找你李叔？哦对你没有他电话，我这儿有……”曼姨想从挎包里掏出电话本儿，被李振宁拦住了。

“曼姨，你先别告诉李叔。”李振宁狡黠地眨了眨眼，朝她暗示，“等我在这边稳定下来了，我会正式去拜访他的。”

小精灵鬼，死要面子的性格还跟小时候一样一样的。

02

咨询室坐落在闹市交界一条不起眼的街上。

就近的街坊邻里没人认识李振宁，也搞不懂“心理咨询室”是什么玩意儿、治脑子还是治心脏、更关心这里感冒发烧能不能开药，但听闻了这位李医生是海归，下意识还是对这亮堂的屋子有种敬畏。

开业这天，大家凑热闹似的成群结队上前去问，“咨询是不是问问不要钱啊？”“心理疾病是什么玩意儿？”李振宁手里拿着简易的传单，极有耐心地和街坊们一一科普解释，咧开令人如沐春风的招牌笑容，拜托大家多多关照和转告：如有烦忧严重妨碍了生活，可以找他帮忙。

最后得知治那啥装模作样的“心病”是要收费的，大姑大婶们都霎时换了副面孔，骂骂咧咧，一窝蜂地散了。嗤，舶来品，骗钱玩意儿。

李振宁不恼，来者都是客，他客客气气地跟到门口送走大家。

热闹只是一场短暂的烟火。

他站在诊室门口看着人流散开，一支流往闹市，一支流向家家户户，热闹又再续了起来。简单的生活不需要对烦忧了解过多，单纯的快乐也很珍贵难得。

李振宁朝那些远去的背影挥了挥手，像对着什么告别，又像是在说，希望你们不需要来。

他转身欲回到诊室时身形顿了顿，视线被马路对面的一辆黑色小轿车吸引住。

私家车在那个90年代是城里上层社会人士的座驾，这庞然大物的高调外观和奢华气息与这市井生活的布景格格不入，也别怪李振宁因此多看了几眼。他没看清里头驾驶位坐着的人的样貌，只知道有人在车上，坐了很久。

如果那个时候他再好奇一些、或者找个借口拿手里的宣传单张厚着脸皮上前询问，他就能早一点认识那个人，看清那个人，拒绝那个人，不让他生生闯入他的世界里，打翻心底隐秘处的潘多拉魔盒，他就来得及把后来的所有故事扼杀在摇篮里。

可是他没有。

03

开业一周，李振宁拢共接待了两个来访者，无非是些邻里纠纷，他甚至出面去到来访者家里，苦口婆心地把一对冤家劝好了，让两家人冰释前嫌。

这个局面是出乎他意料的，他庆幸自己还有能力去替社区调解办事处那伙委员分担压力；但也有些无奈，毕竟他在国外接受系统专业的高等学识教育，该是用来帮助心理困症更复杂深重的受苦者，解脱人于不可自救的苦海之中。

这天李振宁一贯早早地上班了，七点整，分秒不差，准时得很。咨询室身处闹市旁，不免有几分违和。每日清晨准时响起早餐店的吆喝声和电线杆上吱吱叫嚷的鸟鸣声，平凡嘈杂的热闹替这屋添上不少生活的烟火气。

李振宁难得安逸地陶醉其中。他不是什么高贵的理想主义者，这样安稳的生活一点也不逊色。至于他所扮演的社会角色，在这闭塞的家乡小镇上，能帮一个是一个。

无论如何，助人为乐，他还是感受到了选择从事这份职业带来的成就感，和某种难以启齿的安全感。

开业这段时间虽不至于无人问津，但确实门庭冷落。曼姨自从来了咨询室当助手，趁无人来访的时候就钻着空闲时间学习，虽是一把年纪了也能顺好预约流程，记得下几个心理疾病的表征和病理解释，不愧她成为家庭主妇前当过十多年的护士职业。

下班前，曼姨告诉李振宁，她接到了第一通预约来电。

“是个男士，语气挺有礼貌的，叫那啥我看看，叫李汶翰，预约了明天下午两点。”

“好的曼姨，有问他一些基本情况吗？”

“问了，联系电话什么的都记下了，给。”曼姨把一张预约表格递给李振宁，笑着说，“咋样，曼姨干这工作还挺上手的，是吧？”

“不愧是曼姨。”李振宁投去一缕应许的目光。

曼姨假装收拾着前台桌面，把几份表格理了又理，状作无意地问。

“对了振宁，李叔最近有联系你吗？”

“没啊，怎么突然提他？”

见对方摆摆手忙说没事，李振宁没多想，拿起表格便回到他的办公室。

一直待到晚上八点，李振宁收好一叠来访者资料放入公文包，关掉咨询室最后一盏落寞的日光灯，锁门回家。

来访者预约通常只到下午四点半，曼姨每天五点准时下班去市场买菜回家做饭，而他习惯多在工作台前多看一会资料和文献，于他而言，工作永没有结束这一说法。

这个钟点，街上几乎没有人了，他得以大方避过白天中某些大叔大婶不善的目光。李振宁趁着无人的空旷离去，一如往常地，在马路对面，他又看到那辆显眼的黑色小轿车。走远了几步回头再看，车牌尾号是21，还是那辆，在他意料之中。

第七天见到它了，李振宁淡淡收回视线，在心里默默记了个数，头也不回地遁入夜色。


	2. Chapter 2

04

李振宁住得不远，和咨询室隔了一个街区。

孑然一身穿过灯火通明的闹市，融入老街灯的绰绰昏影，明暗两方，如同他的表里，都是真实自我的存在部分。狡猾的黑夜遮蔽视线，肩上的疲劳酸软被无尽放大，每走一步就往外抖落一些。

他还在努力习惯现在的生活。

推开咿呀作响的铁门，李振宁摁亮手机屏幕费力地照着楼梯，老居民楼的楼道又暗又窄，并不隔音，任何动静的回声，都像四下蛰伏的鬼魅在低语。他放轻了步子上楼，边走边掏着钥匙。

对门依旧住着曼姨一家，门把上照样挂着冷掉的便当，两菜一汤，李振宁把它顺在手里，很有分量，满满都是来自长辈的惦记和照料。

他婉言推拒过曼姨邀请他到她家里吃饭的盛情，很多次。无他，他只是觉得一个人冷清地呆着会更好过。好不容易接受了，习惯了，无谓上赶着触景生情。一家人其乐融融的幸福再如何回首追忆，他都觉得自己懦弱得像个傻逼。

他把饭菜潦草热了热，吃了，吃得干干净净，一粒不剩。那个年代的粮食珍贵，绝无仅有的亲情关怀也一样，对李振宁来说，独此一份，没有多的了。

解决完晚饭，自是要收拾屋子。把便当盒放洗碗池泡着，不管多脏，洗洁精一定要摁两泵。擦桌子要用灰褐色那条抹布，白色那条是洗碗的，各司其职，拿错就砍手。扔完垃圾就去收晾在窗外的衣服，晾衣杆艰难地伸过铝制防盗窗的缝隙勾住衣架，再小心翼翼地把衣服牵进来。他勾落过几件衣服，眼看着它破败地摔在楼下，直逼得人跺脚暴走。然后是洗澡刷牙，脏衣服扔脸盆里放洗衣粉浸泡起来，回房间，扭亮台灯，关起房门闷头看书。时差倒过来之后，他每晚12点准时上床睡觉。

每个步骤都循着肌肉记忆和惯性。

临睡前，李振宁从公文包里翻出那份预约登记表，看着姓名栏若有所思。

“李，汶，翰。”

他喃喃开口，让这三个字在唇齿间温吞地绕了一圈。

他闭上眼，在记忆里费力搜寻，没有找到这个名字，更别说对上长相确切的哪个人。某种似曾相识的错觉突袭而来，他睁开不甚清明的双眸。

不对，也许他只是单纯好奇，一个28岁的男人怎么会找到他这里。

症状一栏大大方方空着。他记起曼姨在白天的时候说，预约者在电话里含糊其辞，希望保留隐私、和医生见面再进一步详谈，强调了费用不是问题。

李振宁不再多想，多想无益。

他上床，找了个舒服的姿势躺好，调整呼吸，放松身体，尝试舒缓白天里紧绷的神经和注意力，以便更好入睡。他向来浅眠，伴有睡眠障碍，每天能睡够六个小时就足以谢天谢地。但别忘了，他可是个医生，治疗失眠自有一套门路。

耳朵在彻底睡着之前，隔墙偷听了一曲六月天里悠曳的蝉鸣。

58秒，59秒，0：00。啪嗒，铝合金窗框包裹着的那点光亮应声熄灭。

与此同时，一簇水滴状的淡蓝色火焰在车内晃了晃，渐次过渡到指尖夹着的一点赤红。

车窗缓缓摇了下来，烟雾兜着圈子往外缭绕，一只骨节修长的手懒懒地搭在窗沿，食指轻巧地抖落簌簌烟灰。望向那扇漆黑窗户的视线没有了阻隔，昏黄的街灯映入车里，驾驶座上的身体半明半暗，模样看不真切。

那人举起手中的细烟，深深溺吸了一口。

然后车子启动。随意丢弃在地的烟头仍在燃烧，倔强的零星余烬在车子转弯掉头时被轮胎碾散，言语的声音也随之湮灭。

“李深，明天见。”

车牌尾号21的黑色轿车渐渐驶离，远去的模糊车影与夜色融为一体，于无声暗处低调张狂。

05

严格意义上，李汶翰是李振宁第一个病人，起码李振宁自己是这么想的。

他重视每一位来访者，不管是闹纠纷的街坊邻里，还是单纯来唠嗑的大叔大婶，他都尽力替他们解决问题。而将要到来的这位，他直觉，是发自内心寻求帮助的。

李振宁就这么抱着好奇心，一边等，一边期待着，直到听见外面有交谈的话语声。

一个声音的主人是他的助手曼姨，另一个温润谦和的声音，属于昨日来电预约的那位来访者。

腕表的指针划向两点整，敲门声适时响起。

来访者的准时到来令李振宁的心情安定了不少。

门被轻轻推开，一双长腿率先映入眼帘，锃亮的皮鞋干净得像镜面。他抬眼，与那位向他缓缓走近的人对视，无意识地推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜。

这位名叫李汶翰的年轻男人一身西装革履，连发丝都打理得一丝不苟。他的皮肤泛着健康光泽，有着一张五官精致的脸庞，比起自己锋利的薄唇，他的双唇红润丰满，削弱了几分清冷气质，整个面容跟着柔和了起来。李振宁看得一时怔愣，不明白为什么要拿自己作对比。

来访者对外型很上心，发泥没少用。剪裁得体的西装十分贴合身材，衬衫的第一枚纽扣严谨地扣着，领带不偏不斜，左手手腕露出腕表，俨然一副成功商务人士的形象。他露出一个友好的微笑，向李振宁伸出右手。

“李医生您好，我是李汶翰。我没迟到吧？”

开口一声温柔礼貌的问好，瞬间破了那股子拒人千里的凛冽气场。上一秒，李振宁脑海里还闪过“莅临寒舍，蓬荜生辉”这类颇显恭维的谦词。

李振宁伸手示意他落座，笑着说了声不会。

李汶翰依言在对方面前坐下，摸了摸脖子羞赧地说，上午刚开完一个会议匆匆忙忙赶过来，没来得及换身衣服。

“心理医生也不穿白大褂。你来了，我们就是朋友，不拘这种小节。”

李振宁一直保持着得体的微笑，职业病使然，他与来访者初次见面，需要建立良好的咨访关系。

他一直在留意来访者的状态。除了看出对方眉间皱起的疲惫、微微涣散的瞳孔、和因为睡眠不足的黑眼圈以外，他似乎没有过多体现焦虑的微表情。对方前来咨询的理由不明，李振宁刚要说开场白，对方却先开了口。

李汶翰稍稍抬头，和李振宁平视，透过镜片望向他波澜不惊的眼底。

“医生，我有块心病，受困扰很久了，一直不敢跟别人说，特别是和父母。”

开门见山，是个聪明人。

李振宁安静地迎上视线，不留痕迹地观察着他。相较于其他情绪或行为表征更为激动的来访者，他显得异常平静，精致漂亮的五官甚至映照着细微动人的柔光，说话的时候，尤为生动。

“怎么了吗？不介意和我具体讲一讲。来到这里你不用有任何压力，医生会对来访者的所有情况保密。”

“我被家里催婚了。我……我28岁，单身。”

“有遇见合适的对象吗？”

“我不知道什么为‘合适’，我对女性没有那个，感觉。”他摸了摸发烫的耳朵，它正红得滴血，“我去省城大医院检查过，我那个功能正常得很，没有毛病。医生说我是心病。”

他们开诚布公地聊了很多，父母，工作，循着医生一步接着一步的引导、对自己的深层剖析，李汶翰皱起的脸上渐渐堆满晦暗的沮丧，沉重的低气压笼罩着他，李振宁担心他就要喘不过气来。

他们中间隔着办公桌，即使李振宁伸手，也碰不到他的肩膀。

桌面惯常放着一盒纸巾，但暂时派不上用场。

“为了这件事情我和家里吵了无数次，他们不愿意让我遵照我自己的想法。”

“什么想法呢？”

“自由恋爱。我想，我一定是还没遇到喜欢的人。”李汶翰抬手，困倦地揉捏着眉心，“说什么男人三十岁之前一定要结婚，他们不过是在意自己的颜面。从小到大，我只是他们拿来向外人炫耀的资本。”

他伏下身子，双臂在桌面交叠，脑袋深深埋进臂弯里。是自我防御的状态，他很累了。

李振宁想，他大概是自我要求极其严格的人，待人接物滴水不露，长久以来习惯了在家人面前和生意场上秉承着另一个身份的自己，事事周到，礼貌得体，机械得仿佛没有感情。他大方地谈起他的工作，大学毕业后便接管了家族企业；从他的行为修养侧面也看得出来，他从小到大定是受着严苛的家教。他是个优秀聪明的人，甘愿卸下人前无坚不摧的铠甲，来到这里，袒露自己不堪重负的内心。把他柔软的心脏瓣膜层层剥开，里面藏着陈年累月的伤痕，和大片大片的空虚。他本质是一个性格温和健谈的年轻人，渴望家庭的体贴，渴望理解和个人发展空间。仅此而已。

单次50分钟的咨询时间流逝得飞快，他们沉浸在交谈的氛围当中，尽管都有些疲惫，临到结束时却仍意犹未尽。像身临其境般地观看一部电影，正要迎来高潮部分，却生生插了个令人意兴阑珊的中场休息。

李振宁记录好交谈内容，方便后续整理分析。初次咨询就收集到不少临床资料，同时能让对方敞开心扉得到充分的宣泄，释放内心深处最真实的焦虑。

还好，比想象中顺利。

接下来他们要一起找到急需解决的目标，对症下药。时间有限，对方后半段的状态也并不好，更深入的探讨只能留待下次。

“今天和您聊得很愉快，我很久没有和人这么畅快地聊天了。”李汶翰长呼一口气，“李医生，我还能预约明天这个时间吗？”

“没问题，你到前台登记一下就可以了。咨询间隔忌过长，明天再来是合适的，我会提前准备治疗建议。”

李汶翰脸上的阴霾渐渐散去，午后三点的阳光衬得他神采奕奕。

他笑起来，“李医生的年纪，应该和我差不多，结婚了吗？”

“没有，暂时没有计划。”

“那你也是……”

“我家里不催。”

被打断的李汶翰陷入沉默，没有接话。红而灵巧的舌尖无辜地舔了舔上唇，他的唇瓣便覆上了一层亮晶晶的水渍，暧昧轻佻的光线变换着角度，在细腻的纹理间黏着，流转，翩然起舞。

狡黠的时间故意在这一刻拉下暂停的闸门，某个瞬间里，时光仿佛静止不动，李振宁又再恍惚了神志。

那只是无意间的一个动作，恰好被他的目光捕捉。

他甩了甩脑海中那幅令他移不开视线的旖旎画面，尔后反应过来，自己方才的回答貌似过于冷漠了。

但他的确不希望向来访者透露太多自己的隐私。一是避免观念上的潜在影响，二是对方踩到了自己的雷区，那是他潜意识里极不情愿聊起的话题。

李汶翰起身告别，李振宁望着衣着光鲜的他，脱口问了一句。

“对了，你是开车来的吗？”

“我走路过来的。怎么了李医生？”李汶翰面上带着不设防的疑惑。

在这股真诚的视线下，李振宁心里腾升起一阵无名的内疚。

他再次露出他的职业笑容。

“没什么，李先生，你慢走，明天见。”

-  
：我看见你盯我嘴巴了。  
：哼，你以为我想亲你？想得真美。  
：？？？我说什么了吗？自恋狂。  
：没错我就是想亲。(按头

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2有时间强迫症，对准时准点要求很高，是一种过于固执的自律表现。  
> 1和2以前见过，2没印象了，后面会有解释。  
> 1为什么去找2？  
> 2原名李深，回国改了名字。记住这个致命的名字。  
> 前期有很多伏笔(小声


	3. Chapter 3

06

第二次咨询，李汶翰如约而至，同样踏着整点而来，穿着和昨日无异，只是领带的颜色换了。李振宁默不做声地多看了一眼。

蓝黑斜纹的丝绸领带很衬他，李振宁想。

——他为自己这个亲昵的想法愣了一愣。

才第二次见面，他好像，对李汶翰已然十分了解和熟悉了。

李振宁重新整理好表情，朝李汶翰扬起得体的微笑，说：“来了啊，坐。”

他今天特地换了位置，把自己的椅子搬到了李汶翰旁边。拉近与来访者的物理距离，维持在合适得体的范围内，有利于加深咨访关系。

多么光明正大而又毫无破绽的理由。

“我没迟到吧？”李汶翰微微颔首，语气轻快，用反语强调了他的准时，和昨天一样的开场白。

他一进门就把西服外套脱了搭在椅背，刚落座，一股淡雅的味道便从他的周身幽幽传来，很是好闻。不捎杂脂粉味道，也不似古龙水那般凌冽。

沉稳，安定，柔和，像温暖的壁炉里烘烤着的木头气息。

像干柴，一触即着的烈火。

身体靠得近了，六月的暑热顺势蒸得更为明显。23°C，年久失修的老式空调已经达到制冷极限，再怎么调低温度也无济于事。李汶翰一边喊着天气好热，一边卸了领带，解开胸前两颗纽扣。

不看对方眼睛的时候，李振宁的目光没再落到李汶翰的唇上，时而看向手里的档案，时而落在对方唇瓣往下三分喉结的位置。他趁机就此对李汶翰细细打量了一番，弧度流畅而完美的肩颈线，壮实的臂膀，宽厚的背，精瘦的腰身，高级面料的衬衫极好地贴合着他的绝佳身材。

他应该有长期健身锻炼的习惯，李振宁默默记下了这一点。适度规律的运动可以调节负面情绪，看得出来，李汶翰的确是个聪明人，他懂得选择适合自己的释压方式，也有条件过上得偿所愿的生活。

那，他真的有他表现出来的那般孤苦无助吗？

衣领处的风景始终落落大方地敞着，小麦似的皮肤表面撩起薄雾似的粉色，说话的时候，喉结也跟随着上下滚动。

这儿没有外人，不介意我穿着失礼吧？他说。

这话带着温度，烫得几近沸腾。李振宁突然也觉着了热，闷得慌。他推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜，将记录本翻页，决定直接进入正题，跳过你来我往的客套寒暄。

面前这个人不当他是外人，得到了信赖，交谈便不需要那么多弯弯绕绕。

在这次引导中，根据第一次咨询推出的结论，李振宁首先向他提了一个可能性。自我审查在深入推进的同时，要与来访者反复检验表层错误观念。

他有的是耐心。

他问：“李先生，你当前最希望解决的是，缓和与父母紧张的对峙关系，是吗？”

“从小到大依照父母的规划和愿望而活，是叛逆和痛苦的根源，你想夺回人生的主导权。”

“父母催婚只是众多导火索中烧到眉毛的一条。你选择了忽视或压抑对伴侣的渴求，以此作无声的反抗。但你明白，这样互不理解的误会只会日益加深，最后两败俱伤。”

“你要不要试着主动创造沟通机会，让他们多多聆听你对他们的所作所为最真实的看法。”

“直面它，才有解开它的可能，从而也能找到症结所在。”

不知道何时开始，李汶翰就低垂着头，无声也无言。漫长的缄默，像过了一个世纪之久。

然后他突然抬起头来，视线毫不闪躲。他问李振宁。 

“医生，同性恋是神经病吗？”

李振宁怔住，原本清澈平静的瞳孔瞬间放大。这句话像投进湖心的一颗巨石，激起的波澜久久未平。

他很意外。

准确来说，他没想过要将“同性倾向”这一种发生概率偏低的可能性，套到李汶翰身上；可眼下，它却不躲不藏，被当事人摆到明面上揭穿。

李振宁稳住自己的声音，冷静地，回答了李汶翰的问题：“不是。我先告诉你，美国精神医学学会早在1973年就将同性恋从精神疾病诊断标准当中去除了；现在‘同性恋’已经永远消失在世界卫生组织疾病列表了，每年5月17日也被定为‘国际不再恐同日’。”

李振宁努力回忆开头那段逻辑是否出了错漏。眼下，他只好放轻了语气，试图安抚李汶翰的情绪，“你怎么会这么问？”

李汶翰的声音发着抖，肩膀也跟着痉挛似的发颤：“我是个神经病。”

面对突如其来的剖白，李振宁感到于心难忍。

原来他错了，他所“熟悉”的李汶翰，只是冰山一角罢了。

“它有救吗？”李汶翰重复提起“它”，又再颓丧地把头埋了下去。

“它不是病。”李振宁抚上他的肩膀，触了满掌的温热，“你什么时候开始发觉自己有同性倾向？”“‘它’不可怕，我先帮助你确认对自我的认知。”“别担心，这不是多么忌讳的话题，你愿意说出来吗？”

“说出来……毫无保留地？”

“我们之间要做到真诚与坦诚。”

李汶翰慢慢直起身来，张了张嘴，将欲说些什么。

敲门声却在这个时候响了起来。

曼姨的声音从门外传来：“李医生？咨询时间已经过了哦。”

李振宁登时反应过来，慌忙地看了看腕表，三点零八分。

李汶翰止住了话头，没再开口。

咨询匆匆忙忙收尾，两个人的内心都乱作一团，狼狈至极。

李汶翰起身，背上洇着大片汗渍。

“医生，能问问吗。”

他把椅背上的外套拿起来，和领带一起搭在手臂上，目光中饱含某种浓郁而破碎的情绪，“你讨厌同性恋吗？”

“你很在意我的看法吗？”李振宁给他一个宽慰的笑容。

“李先生，你好像，很想了解我？”

“是……不瞒你说，我觉得我们，有很多相似之处。”

李振宁对这个回答有些吃惊。

他认真直视着他的眼睛，在心里回了两个字，但愿。

拿捏尺度，适当暴露自我的看法，其实是心理医生称职的体现，是他应该具备的职业素养。

但眼前这个人，一直在他的内心世界外面敲门。在李汶翰意味不明的攻势面前，他总忍不住回避自我。

他状似轻松地笑起来，说：“不可避免的个体差异，是一种美丽，美丽容易让人误生错觉。”

“李先生，你不用过于在意别人的看法；至于我，站在医生的立场，会尊重和捍卫你自己本身的看法。”

是吗？

讲客套话果真比讲真话轻松。

李汶翰深深地凝视着对方。

昨天的初次交流很轻松，在一个不了解自己的生人面前，建立一个友善健谈的亲切形象，留下令人赞不绝口的第一印象，是他混迹生意场多年积累下来最娴熟擅长的手段。

那些向李振宁敞开心扉的话都不假，他只是避重就轻将话题引到了其他方向。他巧妙地流露出脆弱的一面，试图激发对方的保护欲，却始终凿不开他的嘴、他内心里一道又一道的铜墙铁壁；他忘了，医生本来就是保护欲极强的角色。

而他今天真的很累，很累很累，虽然他比他做了更充分的心理准备。

这是第一次，他向除了自己以外的第二个人坦诚了“它”，心灵的负重远比他想象中更难以承受，他也比想象中更在意李振宁的看法；而最令他疲惫不堪的是，他对李振宁有意无意的试探，屡屡碰壁。

他想用余下的力气把那个虚假的笑容看穿，他快没有耐心在这场无聊的心理战中继续与他周旋。

他看不穿李振宁，却把自己身陷一个没有退路的境地，逐渐背离了初衷。

回忆来煽风点火的时候，我总会相信，你能救我。

李振宁，眼前触手可及的你，还会是我记忆中的你吗。

李汶翰释然地笑了起来，对李振宁方才的话不置可否。

他掏出手机，递给李振宁。

“那李医生，有机会可以继续和你探讨这个问题吗？”

李振宁犹豫了一秒，默认，把手机接了过来。

他输入自己的手机号码，摁下拨通键，直到外衣口袋随之传来振动声响，挂断，递还给李汶翰，冷静得不发一语。

李振宁在那犹豫的一秒钟里想，他有一万个理由拒绝给他联系方式，但眼睁睁看着天平倾向了对方。

李汶翰在一旁安静地看着他。

最后李汶翰举起手机向他挥手道别，笑得别有深意，“谢谢你，李医生，有空打给你。”

07

李汶翰离开后，白天剩下的几个小时里，李振宁一半在沉思，一半在发呆。

他花了好些时间接受自己的判断：前后两次咨询中，李汶翰的心理状态并不统一。

李汶翰完全可以在第一次来咨询的时候，和他坦白，他有同性恋的倾向。

他的反应，明明是对“它”有着更深的误解和恐惧；作为“心病”来说，“它”应该更容易被自我察觉。也许基于这种恐惧，他才对此避之不及，畏而不言。

所幸他选择说了出来。而如今，该如何帮助他，很大程度上取决于对方的意愿。性取向应该被尊重，而不应该被强行纠正。

李振宁翻开李汶翰的档案反复地看，将每个细节再细细梳理了一遍。

“接受第一次咨询时穿着齐整，情绪较为平稳，焦虑程度中等偏正常，能较好地叙述和回答问题, 思维清晰，自知力完整，有主动求助的愿望，解决目标尚未明确。症状自评量表 (SCL-90) 中，其阳性项目数为……”

“接受第二次咨询时穿着不再拘谨，情绪起伏较大，声音时有发颤，频频垂头，有不自信表现，人格相对稳定，无幻觉、妄想症状……”

李振宁更怀疑他是假性同性恋。他曾提起对父母的不满，从小缺乏家庭温暖的他，在性倾向发展的关键时期上，有一定概率，因为内心对父母强烈的恨意而成为同性恋，借以挫败父母的期待来达到反抗的效果。

李汶翰在谈及父母之时，语气中都是不满，但始终冷静而自持。

李振宁摇了摇头。

如果是真的呢？

他只知道，截止目前，改变性倾向的治疗基本全部失败。

面前摊开一份又一份的诊断报告草稿，某种无名情绪持续影响着李振宁的工作状态，令他硬是无从下笔。

他不否认感性在此时已经越了界。

他每每越迫切地想要找到症结，目标却离他越来越远。

直到暮色沉沉，黑夜骤至，李振宁仍对他的这位病人千念万念。

李汶翰，你还对我隐瞒了什么呢？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “无幻觉、妄想症状”，要被打脸了。


	4. Chapter 4

08

六月，夏天的场面声势正烈，暑气焦灼地烧着，烤着，喧哗的蝉鸣日夜不眠。凝滞的风儿知道，木棉枝头的洁白絮羽曾有一颗红艳艳的心脏，此时的它尤在酣睡，睡梦正甜。

下午两点整，李振宁在咨询室望着窗外，第一次没等到预约好的来访者。

时间怎么不走快一些呢？

李汶翰总是准时到来，而这次却跟前两次情况不一样，他迟到了，也没有事先打好招呼。李振宁默认对方守时，连同默认许多处对他自然而然的认知，在自己的视角和理解里，对他构建了一个极为美好的“形象”。“形象”拥有他所艳羡的金钱地位、圆满家庭、优秀品质，和一个强大的心脏；虽然，这些优点有被美化的嫌疑，总之跟李振宁一点儿也搭不上边，但他仍然诚实地对这些“正面”心生向往。

——“我觉得我们，有很多相似之处。”  
——但愿。

基于治疗关系的信赖与日俱增，而李振宁渐渐发觉，“形象”总会与李汶翰本人隔着寸微偏差，每一次交流下来，李振宁对李汶翰都会有全新的理解，和全新的误解；如同一个奸巧的闭环，相继着反转的仍是反转。

每一个意料之外的反差都在绞磨李振宁羸弱的安全感。

于李振宁而言，好奇心和好胜心两者，在他的后天性格里根深蒂固，随着时间的流逝不减反增。他能做到外在表现毫无异样，可只有他自己明白，他绝不做被情感牵着鼻子走的小狗。

最爱他的亲人与他永诀以后，他一个人，于狂风猛浪之中迷失了太久。他立过誓，从此要努力掌舵自己的方向；所以他才选择了心理咨询师这条路，把自己从阴暗无光的沼泽泥潭中解救出来，做引路的人。

腕表的分针又着急地划了两圈，接待前台仍然没有向他通报一声这个时段的预约安排出了什么状况。李振宁把椅子转回来，对上办公桌，低头翻看那份熟悉的档案、厚厚一叠的诊断报告和治疗建议，无意识地推了推鼻梁上的金丝眼镜。

今天是第三次咨询，李汶翰要接受进一步的认知行为治疗，这于他或他而言，都很重要。

李振宁伸手去拨座机内线，刚提起话筒，外衣里袋便传来不合时宜的振动声响。他掏出手机看了一眼，摁下接通键，先声礼貌问候，随后漫长的一分钟里，他只接收到沉默的电波。

职业病令他对时间的流逝分外敏感，对这欲言又止的安静诉求也同样稳重谨慎。李振宁把电话从耳边收回，举到眼前，再三确认了来电备注和通话状态。

的确是李汶翰。

“李先生，如果你不说话……”李振宁终于忍不住打破沉默。

“医生。”对方急急地开口打断他。

话筒传来对方磁性的声音，连同被释放的呼吸声。

急促的，起，伏，清晰得仿佛贴在鼓膜。平稳的电波被浑浊的微弱气流搅乱，李振宁感到头皮激起点刺状的酥麻。电话对面的人轻咳一声，温润的声线中隐隐透着紧张，且在强行压抑这份紧张。

他说：“医生，我、我今天有事，取消治疗，实在很抱歉。”

“没有关系。”李振宁了然，放心下来，松了口气。这一刻，他仿佛能想象到对方拿着手机黯然垂头的模样；每当陷于纠结和不安，他便习惯低垂着头，像独自舔舐伤口的幼兽，不愿别人看到自己脆弱无依的神情。

李振宁接着温声应道：“下一次你可以提前和前台打个招呼，预约别的时间段，别隔太久。”李振宁虽然好奇对方异于平日的紧张和失约，但在电话里不好再多说其他。

对方应了声好，猝然挂了电话。

不一会儿曼姐敲门，走了进来，拿古怪的眼神瞅他。李振宁刚想出声询问，被她摆摆手打断了。

“人刚走的。”

她叹了口气，看着这位外表绅士温和、笑容人畜无害的李医生，摇了摇头。她的表情，似是在对什么事情十分困惑、想不明白；到最后放弃了道德事理的挣扎，放任自己相信着他。

曼姨说：“预约今天下午两点的来访者，那位姓李的帅哥，刚刚一直在外边，不肯进来，还拦着我，让我别告诉你。”

“他预约了明天下午两点再……”

李振宁闻言急忙追了出去，可大街上早已没有那人的身影。

“……来。咋了这么着急？”

“曼姨。”李振宁立在门口，转身问她，“你有看到他怎么来的吗？”

“开车来的啊。”

“他有车？”

“他都穿成富二代的样子了，你没八卦一下问问他？”

“有问，但我不知道他有车，他告诉过我他是走路来的。”

“不会吧，这几次都是开车来的。黑色的小轿车，特地停到街口，‘低调’得要命，路过的人都要往那后视镜照照自个儿呢！”

室外的蝉鸣愈发响了，它们仍在吱吱喳喳叫嚣着暑天的炙热，像是要做最虔诚的求雨者。白色棉絮始终在枝头做着夏天的梦，终于，风动了，心也动了，它摇曳着醒来，绕过漫长而滚烫的风，柔柔地落在鱼塘、墙砖、长满杂草的泥土地上，护在凋零已久的花朵尸首旁，朝那抹腐烂的红色献上至洁的瞻仰。

李振宁站在门口，他的周身被无形的热浪裹挟，血液却像凝固了一般。

他想起来，自李汶翰来咨询的第一天开始，他再没见过那辆黑色小轿车。

09

直到无知无觉地收拾好一切，关上房门，扭亮台灯，坐在书桌前翻开材料和李汶翰的档案时，李振宁仍然心智大乱。

如果车里的人真的是他。

想起黑色轿车连续七日在咨询室外面的蹲守，他无法不去怀疑李汶翰别有目的、无法找到一个很好的理由，将关于他的所有一切合理地串联到一起。深夜里发酵的挫败感直令人喘不过气，李振宁不明白，自己到底是职业能力受到了挑战，还是他本人受到了挑衅。

李汶翰是冲他来的，想到这一点，他就浑身发冷。

他拿起笔在诊疗报告上圈圈画画，反复回想咨询室里的场景……会不会是因为不良认知和本我的思维方式，令他胆怯地说了谎、有了反常举动？

小轿车在镇上虽然不多有，但会不会，那根本不是同一辆车？

他很苦恼，他不愿以恶意揣测他人。医者的仁心上善和自我的卑劣敏感蛮横地交织纠缠到一块儿，谁胜谁负毫无意义，这只是一场心灵的凌迟。

如果所发生的一切都不是因为同性恋的问题，那该多好……对李汶翰好，对他自己也好……避过这个梦魇他是不是就能轻松一点，不必跟从前那个劣迹斑斑的自己争个你死我活？

十二点要到了，他好想睡下。剪不断理还乱，未能判定的猜想干脆都留到明天对质后再做决断。在这一天的最后时刻他什么都不想管了，他只想把自己放空，酝酿睡意。他不可能把注意力24小时都集中在工作上；工作归工作，自我为自我，他那么依赖自己立下的时间表，不就是为了撇除不必要的烦恼、给自己休憩喘息的余地吗？

10

李振宁依照生物钟的习惯准备上床睡觉，这个时候，床边的手机振动起来。

他接到了李汶翰的来电。

备注上是坦坦荡荡连名带姓的三个字，不是平日里客气有礼的“李先生”，而更像是称呼生活中真正的朋友，更熟稔的关系。李振宁意识到自己的行为举止不妥，正如破例向来访者给了私人电话一样不妥，但他没有阻止自己。

他还是把电话接了起来：“喂，你好，我是李振宁。”无论是谁，他一贯礼貌地向电话那头打招呼。

“医生，是我，我是李汶翰。”对方回道。

话筒传来很明显的气音，他在喘。

“这么晚了，有什么事吗？”

“医生，我打给你，是想要和你道歉，白天的爽约真的很对不起。因为我……”他鼓足了一口气，接着说道，“我自从，第一次向你咨询之后，连着三天做了反常的梦……”

李汶翰的声音轻得如同飘絮，声带别扭地哽咽着，失真般地模糊，“我不知道怎么和你说，不知道怎么面对你。”

来了……正如李振宁猜想的那样，李汶翰对他，隐瞒了很多想法。

但为什么要挑这么晚的时间点来找他，为什么，恰巧是十二点整。

李振宁的生物钟反复提醒他不要抗拒合上的眼皮。

李振宁揉了揉眼睛，耐心地说道：“我们明天下午会见面详细谈谈这个事情，不用担心。明天你会……”

“按时到吗”这几个字还未等说出，李汶翰又像白天那样打断了他。

“医生。”

接下来李汶翰镇定自若地说了一大段话。

“医生，我梦见了和你做爱，像男女交媾一样，在咨询室，那里有一张本没有的红色小床，床好小，只躺得下一个人，晃起来咿呀地响，而我们叠在上面勉强地挤着，我被你压在身下，操到失声……”

李振宁失礼地挂断了电话。

他像丢了魂魄，双目失焦地望向虚空，手脚泛起黏腻的冷汗和酥软，一阵接连一阵的心悸，在胸腔里鼓起磅礴的振动。

零点的灯光，似乎不再准时熄灭了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幼兽(×)诱受(√)  
> 紧张下意识推眼镜(3/N)


	5. Chapter 5

11

——老师！李深是变态！我不要和他同桌！  
——就是他就是他，死怪胎，嘘他看过来了！快走！

——不哭了宝贝，乖，没事了，深深永远是妈妈最疼爱的宝贝。

——深深啊，你和小兄弟玩得这么好，下次再一起来爷爷家喝豆浆呀。

——李深深，我问你哦。  
——男孩子和男孩子，也可以这样抱在一起吗？

可以啊，你跟我来。李振宁想这样对最后那个人说。

他动了动嘴，就与这个好坏参半的梦断了连接。他缓缓醒过来，发现自己原来在咨询室趴桌子上睡着了。

春困秋乏夏打盹，午觉的后劲太强，人连神智也拎不清醒。属于夏日的吵闹销声匿迹，视线也失了焦距，李振宁揉了揉眼，拿起桌上的金丝眼镜戴上，才发现李汶翰坐在他对面。

“李医生，你昨晚是不是没睡好？黑眼圈挺重的。”李汶翰双手支棱着脑袋，拿漂亮的上目线看他，眼底透着关切。

李振宁轻轻摇了摇头：“无碍，谢谢关心。”李振宁回以礼貌的微笑，没察觉出两人的亲昵哪里不对劲。本应整齐垒好一叠的纸页零落地散在桌面，李振宁翻来翻去，却怎么也找不到李汶翰的档案。

“是吗，我还以为……”

晚了。

李振宁看到李汶翰忽然站了起来，身形被衬得极为高大。西服外套的扣子没有在坐下之前被解开，此刻勾勒着他宽厚的肩膀，精瘦的腰身，剪裁得当的西裤贴合地包裹着浑圆结实的臀部，随着笔直的长腿一步一步地迈着，绘出盈盈一握的诱人曲线。

李汶翰绕过办公桌走到李振宁身边，一把拉过椅子，把人控在胸膛和椅背之间，两人的视线被迫交缠，避无可避。李汶翰饶有兴致地望着金丝眼镜下那双波澜乍起的桃花眼，指尖捻着对方衬衫的第一颗纽扣，双唇轻启：“我还以为李医生你，昨晚工作到深夜，苦虑我的治疗方案，甚至做好打算怎样牺牲自己…的肉体，挑选什么样的姿势进入我，到那隐秘的最深处，找我的症结。是正面打开我的双腿，还是，伏在我背后，或者是，你在小床上躺好，我骑到你身上……”

李振宁的眼眸越过对方的肩膀，惊惧地看向室内一角，那里不知什么时候放置了一张红色的小床，准确来说，是一张红色布面的弗洛伊德榻，分折三段弯成平坦的“S”形，宽度只允许一人躺下。走神的一会儿工夫，李汶翰已经把他带到床边，他的身体动弹不得，目光不受控制地自下而上看着他，一点一点褪去鞋袜、西装长裤，露出笔直干净的双腿，躺到床上，布面塌下柔软的凹痕。他咽了咽口腔中疯狂分泌的口水，被一道不容小觑的拉扯力拽着，摔上了床，摇摇晃晃地压在对方身上，床咿呀地叫了两声。

李汶翰上身的西装和衬衫平整得过分，领带纹丝不动，下身光裸着，头顶的日光灯打下来，映着旖旎而色情的柔光，叫人沦落，叫人失控，被打开的双腿结实地勾住了他的背，脚背像沾了春水的鱼尾，湿溜溜地从尾椎往上滑，肌肤好烫，好痒，两具身体不遗空隙地胶着，李汶翰睁开如雾似水的眼眸，赤裸的情欲直直地凝视着他，他抓住他的手，往自己的内裤边缘探去。

“医生，不如先来试试第一种……”

李振宁猛地睁开了眼睛，失魂地从床上坐了起来，凶猛的爱欲仍未退潮，他的下面湿黏黏地起了反应；迎接他的不是谁人炽热的胸膛，只有他一声又一声难以自抑的粗喘，和在一旁冷静旁观的黑夜。

12

下午一点的天气依旧炎热，李振宁也热，热得像油锅上乱窜的蚂蚁。李振宁的脑海里不时闪过昨夜梦里的场景，更觉燥热得要命；他越是这样频繁想起，海马体里存储的梦的记忆越是完整深刻。他满脑子的疑问急需答案，每多等一刻都是凌迟般的折磨，把他逼向发狂的边缘。

曼姨坐在前台，看着李振宁在诊室里头徘徊了一个上午，到现在仍然急得像个嘴巴糊了胶水的盲头苍蝇，啥也不说，劝又劝不住。她干脆不理不看，在一边和她老公吴名发短信。

另一边，李振宁觉得他快等不及了，于是拨了个电话给李汶翰。

李先生，想和你确认一下，今天下午两点的咨询，能不能来？

来。我会来的。

不知怎的，得到肯定回答后，李振宁更加彻底地没了耐心。

早点来行不行？

其实我到了，就在咨询室外面。

李振宁觉得又意外又好笑。他挂了电话走出咨询室，正午的烈烈日头迎面朝他砸来，他被刺眼的太阳晃得睁不开眼。马路对面果然停着那辆熟悉的黑色小轿车，车牌尾号21，高调的存在感，代表了某种常人无法企及的物欲的梦，它的出现，始终与这平凡闹市格格不入——这幅场景，和在咨询室开业那天见到的一模一样。李汶翰从驾驶位上打开车门走了下来，见到等在门口的李振宁，咧开一个微不可察的笑容。

见到对方的那一刻，李振宁反倒瞬间就把自己的情绪放平了端稳了，像个没事人似的迎了上去，开口就说：“李先生，昨晚我不小心挂断了电话，是我失礼，我表示很抱歉，希望你不要介意。”

你如果真的感到抱歉，当时就该回我电话，李汶翰想。但李汶翰不是占理的一方，这句话他没说出口。昨晚那通电话，拨出的时机和内容，他蓄谋已久。

李汶翰皱了皱眉毛，暂时忍下了对方这副虚假的冷静，说了声，没事，我才是不好意思。

可是不对，哪里都不对。他们像昨天咨询时那样坐着，面对面，明明彼此心照不宣——这都是——假面对着假面。

还装什么？

“临床表现上看，梦境对于潜意识里的情感来说，很有考究意义……”

“接着之前的进度，今天需要对您做一个完整的认知审查，我会问您几个问题，需要您如实回答……”

“如有冒犯，先说一声抱歉，如果您还想继续治疗，请您配合我的工作……”

温和客套的语言浮于表面，内里却是强硬的态度——李汶翰终于察觉到了对方细微的变化。也许早就该这样吧，从他来找他的第一天开始，就在等待这一天的到来，摊明一切，哪怕是一场针尖对麦芒的较量，和落得两败俱伤的下场。

李振宁的开场白只是虚晃一枪，他早就急不可耐了。

“车牌尾号XXXXX21，是你的车吗？”

“是。”

得到对方毫不犹豫的肯定回答，李振宁强装的冷静险些破功。他早已想过各种各样的可能，但没想到对方这么直接坦荡地一句话承认。

他眉头深锁：“为什么之前骗我说是走路来的。”

对方坦然地说：“因为不想那么快被你发现。”

“发现什么？发现你跟踪了我七天吗？”

“是。”李汶翰顿了顿。

“而且，事实不止被你发现的那样。”

“我知道你每天上午准时七点上班，晚上八点回家，十二点关灯睡觉，整时整点，毫秒不差……”

“你为什么要观察我。”李振宁暴躁地打断他，压抑着颅内渐次肆虐的怒火，“你还知道什么？”

“我还知道，你看上了我……你和我一样，都喜欢男人，虽然你不一定敢承认。”

“我还知道，你越是过得规整有序，内心越是负罪累累。”

李汶翰末尾这一句，说得格外认真。

他不死心地想要一次性坦陈一切：“我坦白说吧，我不是来治病的，我是来找你……”

李振宁：“……够了！”

现在是什么局面？角色互换？形势逆转？李振宁不曾想被人发觉他这不予人知的灰暗一面，他藏得那么深，却被一个前来向他“求助”的患者破了心防。他偷偷捏紧了在桌子底下的拳头，又颓然无力地松开。是啊，好累，累又怎样？攻心的怒火让他辨不清工作和自我，他开始自暴自弃地后悔，他到底在干什么啊？

他要冷静，对方也要冷静。他在对方的视线中败下阵来，低垂着头揉了揉太阳穴，轻声开口：“够了，这跟我们的治疗毫不相干。你稍微冷静一下，等会我们继续。”

李汶翰笑出了声。

“还要什么治疗？认知治疗？行为治疗？”

“你要不要再朝我靠近一点，看我会不会对着你硬起来？”

自持的礼貌在瞬间破裂：“李汶翰你tm在说什么？”

李汶翰的嘴角扯起一个嗤笑：“怕了？”

他重复了一遍，“你在怕么？李医生。”

他就这样和他对视，平静中蓄着风暴，势如破竹地卷进对方眼底，生生搅乱了那片虚假的波澜不惊。

多此一举的伪装，可真令人发笑：“我恨透你的假面。”

“你别一副很了解我的样子！”

“难道你就没有自以为是吗？”

谈及“它”的时候，李汶翰才是比李振宁更落落大方的人。

“你不是说同性恋不是病么？我就这点问题，既然没有病我还治什么？你觉得你那一套假惺惺的问题很有被回答的必要吗？”

李振宁不怒反笑：“如果你不把心理咨询放在眼里，治疗没有必要，那您认为什么才有必要？您这样大费工夫三天两头跑来，为了什么？您在做慈善吗？烧钱打发时间？”

“李振宁，我没有怀疑过你的真诚，我只希望你不要演得那么累。”

再度凝滞的空气，宣示了两人之间永无止境的角力。

李振宁最擅长利用沉默，眼下却也被这沉默所伤，他不知道自己做错了什么，要被这么挑衅和质疑。茫茫世间，谁活着不是戴着一副面具，他只是习惯了不摘下来而已；他“练”了那么多年的演技，真的像他说的那么拙劣么？

面对李振宁的缄默不语，李汶翰的心，软塌塌地陷了一块。

他还是软下了语气：“我说了，我是来找你的。”

李振宁落寞一笑：“找我？为什么是我？我和你素昧平生，被你选中的我是不是要感恩戴德？”

“我和你解释……”

李振宁冷下眼：“咨询终止。”

“你走吧，费用单我撕了，我不要你的钱。”

什么都来不及管了，坦白的机会只有这一次。李汶翰气急地伸手去抓他的手臂：“你先听我把话说完！”

“你什么意思？你装作一个病人来治病，到头来告诉我这只是一场精心策划的角色扮演？我无权指责你，但有权拒绝你，请你马上离开。”

“您的幽默，我今天就当长见识了。游戏结束了，恕不奉陪。”李振宁挣开他的手，把厚厚一叠的档案摔在对方面前，“你不走，我走。”

他扭开咨询室的门，砰的一声那点门缝又被紧紧合上。李振宁的身子被李汶翰扳过来压在门板上，双手以屈辱的姿势被举了起来控在脑袋两侧，胸膛贴着胸膛，鼻息间的灼热烧出了荒诞的真实感，理智的高地却一片荒芜。

眼睛是心灵的窗户，李汶翰扒拉着玻璃朝里张望，李振宁躲在里头，怯怯地迎着那道视线。那道视线把他的安全感褪了个精光，此刻却是温情脉脉，欲语还休，完完整整地只装了他一个人。

你说的梦，是真的吗？

是，都是真的。

转瞬而来的悲伤从李振宁的眼里弥漫开来，沉沉霭霭，钝重晦暗的边缘，像乌云，追赶了李振宁十余年仍挥之不散的乌云。不明所以的李汶翰被吓得慌了神，他看不得这样的他，这一刻他竟是那么的无所适从，攥着对方手腕的力气蔫蔫地卸了几分。他想出声询问，胸口却也被这团乌云堵死，闷得说不出话。

趁李汶翰分神不注意，李振宁一把狠力推开了他，打开门朝屋外走去。

曼姨看到从咨询室里出来的两人神色都不对劲，叫住了走在后头的李汶翰：“诶李先生，你先等一下！”

李汶翰不管助手阿姨在一旁的阻拦，急急地追在李振宁身后。

李振宁越过马路，径直往那辆黑色小轿车走去。

他朝着挡风玻璃，高高举起拳头，像蓄着一股狠厉的蛮力。李汶翰不是疯子，那他就是！他要用疯子的方式，要用痛楚和伤口了结现下荒唐的一切。

“李深深！”

李汶翰扑了上去接住李振宁的拳头，拦在他的身子和车子中间。

李振宁浑身颤抖，压着李汶翰的身体仍在保持着挥拳的姿势。他看着面前托着他手臂的李汶翰，这张英俊的脸庞陌生得令人害怕，嘴里却在重复着某个被他刻入骨髓的名字。

“你叫我什么？”碎裂的神情在这一刻被粗劣地拼凑起来，李振宁不可置信地张着嘴，又问了一遍。

“李汶翰，你再说一遍，你刚刚叫我什么？”


	6. Chapter 6

13

隔着水泥马路的丁点儿距离，曼姨看见李汶翰背挨着车子，整个人挡在李振宁身前，姿势黏糊得很，下一秒就顺势张开了双臂把李振宁圈进怀里，紧紧地箍了一下子。虽然两秒就松开了，但两个大男人搞这种场面还是让她忍不住打了个激灵，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，里外上下膈应得难受。两人的嘴巴开开合合地说了啥没听见，完了李振宁抿着唇缝沉默，温温顺顺地被塞进另一边的副驾驶位，车子启动，一溜烟驶远了。

曼姨和几个八卦看戏的路人都往车子离去的方向眷恋地瞅了几眼。没多久，吴名就来了。

吴名腿步刚迈进门，就听到他老婆阴阳怪气地说：“哟吴大爷，可来了啊？您的腿脚还得劲吗，乌龟都爬得都比您快。”

他嘁了一声，决定无视，熟门熟路地提起前台上的茶壶给自己倒了杯水解渴。几杯凉水下肚散了暑热，他舒服地叹了一声，懒懒地应道：“臭婆娘，嘴里净没些好话。”

曼姨朝他摆摆手：“有屁快放！你不是在短信里头说桐桐给你打了通越洋电话么？她讲什么啦？”

“她说等忙完毕业的事情，七月初就能从美国回来了。回国前事儿一堆，没和我聊几句就挂了。”

曼姨古怪地挤了挤眼，低着声问：“你没说跟她李深回国的事吧？”

“我哪儿来得及说。”吴名又咂了一口淡得没色的茶水，“更何况，咱闺女惦记李家那小子的事，你这个当妈的又不是第一天知道。”

“那不是十几年前的事么，你倒是记着了，可你闺女不一定啊，闺女上回不还说交了个外国人男朋友嘛？”

“谁晓得她说的真话假话？女孩子长情得很，不然干嘛学那小子留洋？反正回来了肯定见得上。”吴名看了看里屋，“李深呢，不在屋里呢？”

座机在这时突兀地响了起来。

曼姨接了，是李振宁打来的电话，告诉她可以早点下班，不用等他，走的时候锁好门窗。

“哦好好好，行我知道了，你在外边那、那个，注意点啊。嗯行我挂了。”

“谁啊？”吴名一边问，一边找来把蒲扇，赶着熏脑袋的热风。

“深深。对，他出去了，跟病人一块儿外出治疗去了……吧，他也没说。嘿你来早一点就知道了，刚刚两人的阵仗像打架似的，那拳头唰地挥出去还没捶到肉呢，又和好了，一同坐着个车去耍，像小孩儿闹着玩似的，把我吓得以为又要闹医患了呢。”

“瞧你这话说的，还对以前有阴影呢？” 

曼姨看起来哪是会有心理阴影的样子，转瞬就换了个妇女怀春的表情：“我跟你讲哝，对方长得帅又一表人才呢！也姓李，你说李姓祖宗是不是基因特别好……”

“姓李？啥名儿？”

“这呢，你自个儿看吧。”曼姨甩了桌面的一个本子给他。

吴名把预约登记本拿过来翻开看了眼，“李汶翰？”他咂摸着这名字，不一会儿便反应过来：“这不李叔的儿子吗？”

“哪个李叔？”曼姨认真回想她认识哪些个李伯李叔，突然一闪而过的记忆惊得她狠狠拍了拍自己的脑门，“那个李叔！”

“李叔不就一个大胖儿子吗？叫李旺还是李旺旺的，我就十多年前见过一回，后来也没见过了，真是男大十八变啊……你没跟我提过他叫这名啊……不是，他来作甚啊？”

吴名也琢磨着：“李深回来的事，你告诉李叔了？”

“是、是告诉了，那李叔毕竟于他，于我们都有恩情……当年李叔待他多好啊！李深当初出国的钱是他给的，你忘了！也给了咱们一笔！”曼姨一激动起来就爱拍人肩膀，音量吼得老高收也收不住，“瞧我这脑袋瓜，他儿子一定是来接李深见面的吧……一定是了！李深回了国也不告诉人李叔，还得我暗中联系，那孩子就是好要面子，我还不了解他么？”

可是人直接来不就好了？为什么兜那么大圈子又是预约又是看病？

曼姨对“看病”这事情也是一知半解不懂装懂，眼下只管拎起挎包催吴名起身：“不唠了收拾收拾东西关门走人，今天提前下班！赶早去市场看看有没有新鲜鲫鱼，今晚熬个汤，这日子过得舒坦啊。”

“想啥呢臭婆娘，回家帮我算账本去，搁这儿逍遥个什么劲儿呢……”

“我要去市场！……”

14

大脑皮质最精明的地方，在于能把想记得的记得深刻。

李汶翰赌赢了，他赌他记得；胜券在握的自信，是一种可以发挥主观能动性争取得来的幸运，他从不抱侥幸心理，也不轻易倚赖他人。李振宁这个人，教会他真正的自珍自爱，他成了他这辈子最大的赌注，赌十九年岁月和一生幸福。

于是，一声呐喊就能把记忆唤回到十九年前。

也是一样热得令人高烧的夏天。

……

“李深深！”

伴随一声脆生生的叫喊，一个小胖墩突然蹦到他跟前，面上含喜带怯地望他。

李深茫然地抬起泫泫然的泪眼：“你谁啊？”

他刚刚走在路上掉了个钢镚儿，不知道滚哪个旮旯去了，一个人委屈巴巴地在房檐下一遍遍数妈妈给的早餐钱、琢磨着少吃一根油条还是一份咸粿的时候，就这么被一个不认识的同龄小孩搭讪了。 

小胖墩也不羞臊，跟眼前这个红着鼻子泪眼盈盈的乖巧弟弟字正腔圆地自我介绍：“我叫旺旺，旺旺仙贝的旺旺，不是三点水的汪汪。我比你大，我是哥哥。”

这个时候有个大人跟上来了，瞧见李深一脸被欺负得要哭出来的楚楚模样，二话不说，一声清脆的巴掌就拍到了小胖墩壮实的背上。

小胖墩脱口而出一声高昂的嚎叫：“爸爸！太大力了！”粗实的两截手臂在身后费力地够着，怎么也抚不着发疼的那块背部。

“旺旺，怎么说话的！跟人弟弟初次见面谦逊一点！教没教过你！有没有教养！”那个男人原来是小孩的爸爸，正为自家儿子的不懂礼貌而沉着嗓子吼他。

小胖墩撇嘴，咽下了顶嘴的话，他知道在外人面前顶嘴绝对没有好果子吃。他兀自憋着委屈的怨气，闷闷地哼了一声：“哦。”

李深急急忙忙收了还在酝酿的眼泪，抬起头来想开口解释他不是被小胖墩害哭的，谁敢欺负他李深啊，这不是丢人丢到家门口了吗，可那个大人蹲下身来，他的视线也只好跟着降移，和他平视。

他听见大人温和地说：“你就是深深吧，我见过你小时候的照片，所以认得你，我是你爸爸的好朋友哦，你可以叫我李叔。”

李深听明白了，乖巧地点了点头，但不晓得要说些什么，余光偷偷瞄了眼小胖墩。

小胖墩正在他爸背后调皮地做着鬼脸。

他一下子绷不住，紧抿着嘴巴不安分地歪来扭去，最后实在憋不住，在一脸尴尬的叔叔面前笑岔了气。

这时候李深的爸爸也到街上来了，跟那位姓李的叔叔勾肩搭背地寒暄，看起来关系真的很好。李姓叔叔从钱包里掏了好些零钱，扭头一把全塞到李深手里，让他带旺旺四处去玩，说大人有事情先回家商量去了。

“我爸怎么把钱给你啊！”趁着大人走远了，小胖墩才敢气鼓鼓地冲那道背影不满地喊道。这个年龄的小孩子还没变声，声音又清又亮，吼完了，他回头看李深，看对方攥着那些零钱又开心了起来，笑得像这一刻早晨八点钟的太阳，他又莫名不气了。

此时李深看着小胖墩也顺眼极了，忘了丢钢镚儿的委屈和小胖墩方才高傲的小少爷口气，他朝小胖墩挤挤眼，学着大人那般和他勾肩搭背，问他：“吃早餐了吗？走，带你去鸿爷爷家喝豆浆！”

小孩子的熟络简单而不讲道理，高兴了就一起玩，掰了就散，不像表面客套背地捅刀的大人。

两个小人精一跳一跳地走在坑坑洼洼的石板路上，左脚跳完右脚跳，右脚跳完双脚跳，走过一间间朴实粗犷的平楼，一道道的房檐将大清早温柔干净的日光切割开，连檐下的阴影也微微朦上光亮。小胖墩旺旺跟在李深后面，走在光影的切线中，他的脸上半明半暗，抑制不住地开心，这开心，在永日紧闭的房间里从未有过。

李深在前头“开路”，时不时回头看小胖墩。他问他：“你爸找我爸，怎么把你带来了啊。”

不提还好，一提就气，小胖墩垮下笑容，嘟囔着嘴巴，肉乎乎的脸蛋显得更圆润了，看起来很好捏的样子。

他闷闷地埋怨：“我跟爸爸说想去游乐园，当作是考试满分的奖励，他嘴上答应了，却带我来了这种乡下地方，美其名曰说让我交新朋友。”

“大人的嘴，骗人的鬼。你回去跟你爸爸说，我爸就是来找他借钱的，没别的，让他小心点，记得啊，别说是我说的。”

少不更事的小学生李深听得发愣，他懵懵地问：“你怎么知道啊？”

“公司的情况不太好，你爸也是股东，和我爸意见有分歧，我爸才来的。”

公司……股东……什么的，才小学四年级的李深听得一头雾水。他停下来，绕到小胖墩旁边，伸出手指戳了戳他手臂上的肉：“我听不懂，你怎么这么懂啊？”

小胖墩的耳根瞬间红了一边，浓郁的红晕从耳廓开始扩散，脖子也染红了半截，回答忸怩了起来：“嗯……我爸说以后我要接管公司，从我很小的时候就教我了。啧，你别戳我。”

“学这些好玩儿吗？”

小胖墩旺旺这才谨慎地转头看了他一眼，思忖了一会儿，觉得能跟这个刚认识的小伙伴说真话。他整个小脸郁闷地皱在一块，小小声地支吾着：“不好玩，无聊死了。”

叛逆一旦开了头，胆子就大起来了，被压抑已久的愤懑争抢着要溢出喉咙。他朝着天际未褪的朝霞大声地嚷嚷：“不好玩！我不想学！”

这一声吼可把李深吓坏了。

“嘘！嘘！你太大声啦！吵到街坊啦！”李深赶忙用小手掌捂住他的嘴。

捂别人嘴巴的正确姿势该是怎么样呢，小李深不知道，他也是第一次这么大胆地捂人嘴巴，直觉就是这么直接把手掌贴上对方的唇。在学校里没人敢这么被他碰，同班的男孩子心肠坏得很，爱到老师面前打小报告说他多手多脚乱摸他们，久而久之，名声也被越传越坏，可他明明什么出格的事情都没做。男孩子和男孩子一起玩闹也这么小心翼翼吗？他真的搞不懂。

掌心传来棉花糖似的柔软触感，软乎得令他生出错觉，仿佛真的闻到了糖果甜甜腻腻的香气。其中还有混杂着别的味道，不远处早餐店档口氤氲飘来的豆浆清香，对方身上的甜香，等等。他正一只手扣着小胖墩的后脑勺，一只手捂着他娇软的唇瓣，看着对方的耳朵也渐渐红得两边对称，脸蛋都蒸红了，像颗香甜的大番茄，他好奇地捧起他红透了的脸蛋，拇指食指轻轻夹起捏了捏，柔嫩得仿佛能掐出水来。

好软乎呀！

李旺旺只觉得自己瞬间感了冒高了烧，烧得脑袋发昏，浑身热烘烘。以他的力气，一拳撂倒十个李深也不在话下，但眼下，他真的没有力气挣开对方给的片刻温柔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说明：南方方言不是这样的，为阅读方便写成了稍微通俗一些的普通话。文中所有地点均是虚构。  
> (1)里曼姨遮遮掩掩地问李深，回国后李叔有没有联系他，就是因为曼姨事先告诉了李叔。李汶翰也是因此才知道李深回国。  
> 剧透一下，李汶翰第一天去找李深，是咨询室开业那天，李汶翰是受他爸李叔所托去给李深送钱的。是恩是仇，后面慢慢讲。


	7. Chapter 7

15

李旺旺从小家教就很严。

说他是小少爷不过分，家里不愁吃喝穿住，唯一的代价是牺牲性格里本应有的跳脱爱玩臭屁捣蛋的一面，有钱人家的孩子，享乐却也抵不过吃苦。他平日不用去普通学校上课，九岁已经开始接触公司经营，父母重金聘请私人教师来家里授课，他终日被困在房间、和父母用望子成龙的期待编织而成的牢笼里。富丽堂皇的宫殿里多的是坠满的空旷，对应着现实里他脖颈上永远端正光鲜的领结，和孱弱的心灵。

童年也不是全无快乐，看书看累了允许到楼下的小花园走走，和小蜜蜂拌嘴，帮小蚂蚁搬家。你要是走过去问他，不去和别的小朋友玩吗？他只会无感地摇头。认识的同龄朋友都是父母带着去见的，在大人小孩男的女的面前都一样，交往时必须保持得体距离，话不敢轻易说，说出口的必须是讨喜的漂亮话，张嘴前先把察言观色学得熟练精通。

遇见李深，他才知道，有“真正”的伙伴是件多么新奇而开心的事情。

面前这个弟弟矮他半个头，黑黑瘦瘦的，笑起来咧开一排大白牙，因为换牙的缘故不齐整地缺了两颗，他也不羞，大方的笑容里多了几分稚嫩的憨。那对笑眼像月牙一样弯起来的时候，充满愉悦因子的感染力像五彩斑斓的泡泡一样轻盈梦幻，顺着交触的肌肤渗进四肢百骸，直抵心房，同频的心跳敲得和新年锣鼓一样震天响。也许是他太敏感，才会以为对方肉肉软软的手掌被施了魔法；虽然他早就不看童话故事了，但要让一个九岁孩子怎么解释动心的缘由呢。

他好像一不小心翻倒了悲伤，想起了自己的爸爸妈妈，想起他幼稚的索求、平静的落寞；旺旺是个懂事的小大人了，所以才没人肯再抱他，亲他，安抚他了吗？乖巧——他学得好，好到不会任性撒泼惹父母打骂，好到不知道该喜欢自己还是讨厌自己。

李深的手还在托着两颊的脸蛋，他的眼泪就先掉下来了，像母亲被扯断的珍珠项链一般滑得飞快，透明琥珀的成色，烫人的温度，哒哒地满在掌心和脸庞的缝隙里。李深没有撒手，也没露出丝毫嫌弃，他用拇指轻轻拭去那两道清澈的泪痕，好像这就是他所应该做的事情。

“不是说你是哥哥吗？这么爱哭，做弟弟的都要笑话你。”

他看着笑得牙齿漏风的李深，心里想的却是该怎么夺回一点颜面。

“因为，我，生病了。”李旺旺就算抽噎着，也还要犟着嘴反驳。只能是病了，看嘛，眼泪多诚实啊。一定是因为爸爸没有带他去游乐园，他才这般难过，李深就像他的排斥反应，害他什么礼仪教化都想通通放下，干干脆脆地大哭一场。

什么病？不知道啊。长大了才知道，这病一直没好，只有李深才能救他。

16

去晚了，早餐店熙熙攘攘坐满了人，一眼过去都是黑黢黢的人头，挨着挤着占了路边的道儿，放暑假的同班同学、起早赶工的工人、在田地里耕作而返的农民伯伯、逛完早市回来的大姨大婶，互相打着照面坐下来唠嗑，亲切和睦得像个大家庭，氛围朴实而统一。在闹市这一片，李深最喜欢鸿爷爷家的早餐店，豆浆油条咸煎饼，云吞炸奶叉烧包，只要手里有零花钱，吃多少都不厌不腻。他拉着李旺旺和几个同学一块儿拼了桌，小手豪气一挥，要了两碗甜豆浆和各式各样的精致早点。

那几个男同学心里不愿跟李深和他的富家公子朋友同一桌，脸瓜子拉得又臭又长，皱得像院子里晒的咸菜干。他们早在学校里看不惯吃穿富足的李深，开朗外向的一举一动落在他们眼里就成了显摆，这样家庭的孩子和他们玩不到一起，就该流离在他们的世界之外。镇上没几户有钱人家，唯独李深一家就是从城里搬过来的。偏偏李深总像个没事人一样，对他们暗戳戳的使坏和恶意打小报告置若罔闻。穷惯了的孩子，心底的狭隘和自卑同根生长，共存相依，从地底的根开始折朽腐烂。

一个男孩儿站起身来，走到装着豆浆的大铁桶旁边，接过鸿爷爷手里两碗新鲜舀上来的豆浆，磕绊着脚步，倏地在桌边晃着身形几欲摔倒，两个满当当的瓷碗顺势滑脱了手，眼看着就要泼到李旺旺身上，李深的身体先于大脑做出反应，把李旺旺一个猛劲儿拉了起来往怀里带。

那一个瞬间后来填满了许多个低喘难耐的夜晚。

侧拥着少年人柔软炽热的躯体，李旺旺无论脑袋还是身体都没有反应过来方才的突发状况，只剩下诚实的感官从不说谎，怀抱贴合的那点温度，正好补全了他幼小心灵里对温柔爱护的理解和冀愿。内心的空旷恍若天生、也像是命定的出身所无法弥补的一片残缺，它好朦胧，比耳侧的呼吸还模糊，轻得像他刚刚走过瓦檐下偷听到的雏燕的呢喃，灵欲中升腾的热望生了根须发了嫩芽，固实了一片自由驰想的土壤。

李深的小手一下下地顺他的背，说，躲过了，没事了没事了。拉着他去了别桌。

他在那个年纪尚不能分辨，那一点萌芽的热望，是什么；是好是坏，是优是劣，为什么，他会那么强烈地想要抓住。

“李深深，我问你哦。”

他由着对方牵他的手，声音在一片鼎沸的人声里轻飘了起来。

“男孩子和男孩子，也可以这样抱在一起吗？”

……

——“李深深。”

李汶翰还在念着他的名字。

身体传来对方的体温，熨帖得紧。

“是你和我说，男孩子也可以这样抱在一起的。”

李汶翰卸了拳头的力，张开手臂环住李振宁，十九年的绮念化作暗杀似的一声低喃，在耳侧印上了答案。

17

李汶翰说要带他去一个地方。

他没有反抗。

他被一个拥抱一句回答劫走了肉体，魂魄留在原地，而车，早已开出去好远一段路了。

待到漫长的回忆播放结束，车里的沉默已经耗尽了氧。

李振宁始终直视着前方，连余光都不想碰到李汶翰。驾驶座与副驾驶座的距离只隔了那么一点，他和他被迫挨得比正经咨询时还要近，讽刺的是更近的距离才在刚刚发生过了，清醒过来的李振宁如坐针毡。他不知道该怎么面对他，该说什么话。

还有该怎么摊牌。

你知道吗？故事的后续。

他率先在这场无声的对峙里开了口。

那个时候的小李深坦坦荡荡地说了一句“可以啊”，一声实诚的回答叫有心人听了去，埋下了祸根，没躲得过。李汶翰有他，但他没有谁来拉他一把。

他不想在回忆时刻煽情地耷拉着头，显得他像在耻辱地屈服。他微微地张开嘴吐了几个字，发现自己的声音在颤抖。

“我撒了谎。”

他忍住身体的僵硬转了转脖子，偏头看向车窗外。道路两边是郁绿的田野，天边涌起一团酝酿着暴雨的乌云，很远，他们奔着那个方向追赶，乌云迎面而来，又近得仿佛压在他心上。车内着实闷得令人喘不过气，他很勉强地抬了抬手，摇下一点车窗，急速的风灌进来，流动的呼声掩盖了他话语里头惨烈的情绪。

“同性恋就是，无药可医。你不是问我讨厌同性恋么？”

“我讨厌。”李振宁没去看李汶翰脸上的表情，“我现在告诉你了。”

语音落下，他自顾自地松了口气，好像这不是在和李汶翰对质，是在和自己斗争，他觉得荒谬极了，仍然一心想赢。

趁对方发火前，他接着说。

“后来很多人跟我说，那样是不对的。”

如果责怪那群同学都是些乳臭未干的小男孩，那么其实他也是的，他幼稚且固执地以为自己正确，自始至终相信自己对世界的小小理解，其中包含用自己的方式和他人相处——以不分性别、一视同仁的友善和关怀。但他依旧被恶作剧，被告状，被指着鼻子臭骂和男孩子龌龊肮脏地搂搂抱抱，最后被一个没听说过的词打上异类的标签，他成了变态、怪物，周围人充满厌恶和排斥的视线终于让他察觉，那些恶毒的形容不是玩笑话，是诅咒。他通过纯真的眼睛理解了世界，世界却不理解他的纯真。

“他们说，同性恋X全家。”

“我当时听了这话只恼了几分钟，真的。可我妈知道以后，为我哭了一个晚上。”

李振宁还在说，他感受到李汶翰默然的视线落在他的左半边脸，但他不敢看，不敢看里面反复重组又破碎的信仰。他把目光投向倒退的远方，远方也在温柔地回望着他，直到他干涩的喉咙漏出一声哽咽：“后来，后来他们真的都离开我了。”

“妈的！”

汽车突然急刹的声音刺耳得要命。身体受惯性前冲又被安全带拉拽着猛地一下撞向靠背，撞得后背前胸钝钝生疼。

李汶翰踩死了刹车，把车生生停在路边，手动挂挡拉手刹熄火一气呵成，理智却怎么也刹不住。他怒极了，平生没发过那么大的火气，他痛恨自己无能，一拳发泄狠狠地打在方向盘：“所以你把罪责都揽到自己身上？那是一场意外，跟你有什么关系？”

“看着我！”

李汶翰解了安全带倾过身去，一把拽起了李振宁的衣领，强行让李振宁转过来对上他的眼睛。

严严实实扣好的第一颗衬衫纽扣被扯得崩了出来，缚着脖子的蛮力像要榨干他剩余的自尊和呼吸。

李汶翰放大的英俊脸庞近在咫尺，因为生气，眼角可怜地泛着潮红。李振宁读不清对方眼里的情绪。现在倒是个什么意思呢？哀其不幸，怒其不争？

他又怎么会理解呢？

李振宁想笑对方自作多情。

他冷静下来：“是你信错了人。”

李汶翰甩开他攥得发皱的衣领，把自己摔回座位里。

“你tm在放屁！”这个时候的李汶翰除了破口大骂什么话都说不出来，“没必要，李振宁，真的没必要。你就是自己给自己找罪受！”

他也不再看他，闭上了哀伤的眼睛。他看到他陷在自我欺瞒的泥潭里，想拉他一把，却发觉伸出的手虚软无力。

“我现在恨不得一拳打醒你。”

李振宁脸上丝毫没有惧怕的神色：“你把我送回去吧。”

李汶翰扭头，深深地把他看了一眼。他不死心，没有理他，重新启动了车子往前开去。

离目的地最后的一段路程，是从城乡边缘切入繁华的市中心。密集的楼房开始遮住大片天空，乌云和日落同时被藏了起来。这就是国内的城市，和国外、他的小镇都不一样的地方。

李振宁的头挨着车窗，一路无言，像自暴自弃了似的由着李汶翰把他带去陌生之地。

沿途昏黄的路灯，一盏接着接着一盏亮了。它们在为夜晚照明，为迷途的人指路。

到了目的地，又该怎么继续走呢？

李汶翰转头，望了眼李振宁的侧脸，车窗外的灯光正给他打上一层缱绻的阴影，很暖。他想就这样把他劫走，逃到无人可以干涉他们的地方。可他想不明白为什么要逃，而不能光明正大地选择。借着路灯和夜波的照拂，他目视前路缓缓开口，很慢很慢地，讲了些自己的故事。

-

那次回家路上，我把白天发生的事情和感受一五一十说给了我爸。我当时仍不死心地想用乖巧模样讨好他们，简直傻逼到家。

于是我被狠狠教训了一顿，也再没有机会去见你。

喜欢上你这件事，我是后来自己想通的。我想要的从不复杂，对我来说，能有个人让我相信世上还有爱和被爱，我就不去管那个人有胸还是带把。

十八岁，成年了，我想是不是终于能明明白白地面对自己和你了，我独自跑去找你，才知道你在那一年经历了不好的事，一个人出国了，逃离了这片伤心地。我一直没有你的消息，等了好久，久到我以为你从此不会再回来。

我不是没有想过算了，不等你了，我跟自己说，你也许早就不是我记忆中的你，你也不会再待我同记忆中那般的好。我还想过要是遇上适合的人，就算逊色你几分，也能凑合着过下半生。我没那么痴情，说实话。

你回来了，我就没有其他选择了。

如果说接手公司之前，我一直没有给自己的人生留出一块做抉择的余地，那如今我敢说，我做好准备了。我想要的，都能掌控在自己手里，不再像个傀儡一样被摆布人生；唯一不确定的是，我不知道你对我，会不会同我对你一样认真。

你也许怪我骗你。听过一句话么？被偏爱的都有恃无恐。

都让我牵肠挂肚这么多年了，这一次，我不就是想让你先爱上我么？

我们试试吧。

-

李汶翰没想过是在这么一个单一的场景，车里，将十九年来晦暗不明的感情往外掏了个干净。

眼前唯一的绚烂光华是流闪的城市街灯，映照着他内心前所未有的透亮。

谁能想到两个人的重逢竟是舞起刀枪大动干戈一场。他们不再忌讳地朝彼此剖开心迹，而李汶翰是先动刀下手划开自己胸口的那个。如果李振宁不救他，这口子他就不缝了，让温热的鲜血顺着伤口冰凉地淌干，这个过程有李振宁在场见证，他就没办法自欺欺人。既定的相信可以被推翻，重建，他不再是那个唯唯诺诺的小孩子了。终于等到重新书写结果的转折一刻，势必有些东西会被改变，是更坏了还是更好了，是陪着他走还是转身离去，他都要坦然接受，这是他给自己留的退路。

18

车子稳稳停在一家酒吧门口。

地点大概在接近市中心的位置，李汶翰没说，李振宁是靠着灯红酒绿辨别出来的。他刚回国，没来得及走出小镇到其他地方看看，他也没想过非要去什么地方。

酒吧的大门上悬着引人注目的标牌：深吻。意味直白的两个大字，电光白的霓虹灯管异常亮眼，像在衬托黑夜的黑，假装白昼的太阳。

它还有个英文译名，漂亮流畅的花体字，KISS LOVER，低调地衬在中文字底下。KISS是暧昧多情的粉色，LOVER是忧郁的蓝，杂糅交映，在看不清的夜晚里撩起蠢动的情欲。

门口有相拥的情侣频进频出，从里头出来的，大都是出了门口右拐直接乘电梯去到楼上的宾馆，那里有一个个可供彻夜不眠的房间。

每一对，都是男人。

李振宁神情平静，没有特别惊讶。李汶翰也许期待在他脸上瞧见裂痕，但他此时只想逃开这个密闭的空间喘口气，想离对方再远一点。对方刚刚的一大段话信息量太大，李振宁只觉得难以消化，脑袋像被捶了似的，太阳穴突突地疼。

他打开车门，李汶翰也跟他下了车，走到他同侧，在离他不远处站定。

他决定在李振宁回应心意之前，不再多说什么。

李振宁问他：“带我来这里，想说什么？”

他指了指门口极其打眼的招牌，“自由恋爱的乌托邦？”

李汶翰没反驳。

“你以为这是很光彩的地方么？”李振宁不屑，“你该不是忘了，我在国外生活了那么多年，你猜我见没见识过这种地方。”

李汶翰不置可否：“要进去么？”

他摇头。

“那你在怕什么？”

李振宁没回答。沐浴在红光和蓝光的交叠辉映下，情迷意乱的幻觉被一寸一厘地放大，他只是远远地站在门外，却仿佛身在隔离俗世尘嚣的那个世界里，嗅到情人交颈缠绵间浑浊的酒气，听见一声接连一声的挑逗和调笑、交换唾液的黏稠声、耳鬓厮磨时婉转上扬的尾音。

“进去了，醉生梦死一场。出来一样是过街老鼠，人人喊打。”

他露出一丝讥笑：“我不是怕，我觉得他们蠢。”

李汶翰恨他这副装清醒的样子，没发现自己的咬肌暗着劲儿用力，后槽牙快要磕出血沫。

“还不敢承认？”李汶翰闷着声松口，“说反话才能让你好受是吗。”

“你敢说在看我的时候，心里头一点心思都没有吗？李振宁，我们是一路人。”

乌云一定还罩在头顶，周遭的空气才会这么粘滞，缠得人窒息。李振宁抬眼，看到的是漆黑难辨的天空。

他觉得自己被幻觉熏醉了，站不稳，小腿一软，就干脆蹲了下来，像个酗酒的老酒鬼，胃里却吐不出爱恨，因为它们转头成空。他抬头，望向李汶翰：“你觉得我还会信你吗？”

李汶翰把身子倚在车头，光影照得他发亮。

“我赌一把。”李汶翰落寞地笑，“我说了那么多，全部，是真话是假话，你自己掂量。”

李振宁也跟着笑了。笑什么？笑李汶翰傻，活到年近三十还这么纯情。

多说两句他就顺着台阶点头应承了啊，怎么又把决定权丢回他手上。

他站起身来。

“让我硬了再爱上你，有你这么追人的吗？”

“你说，我们有相似之处，我当时不认同；现在看来，有一点，证实你说对了。”

“我和你都不是什么好人。”

李振宁迈步往他走去，走到他面前，越过了安全距离。他昂起头来，迎上李汶翰此刻坚定不移的视线。在他的瞳孔里，他看到了自己，也看到了相爱的尽头。

他凑上去，吻住了他跟血一样味道的红唇。

不是蜻蜓点水，没有轻描淡写。舌尖灵敏地滑进彼此的口腔，借着夜，借着幻觉，借着霓虹灯牌的光，借着无需言语的默契胡搅蛮缠。

轰隆隆的心跳声裹在混沌的乌云里，像大雨前夕的雷鸣。

紧贴胸膛的两个人都听见了，但谁也没动，唇舌是一点点撕扯开来的。吻结束的那一刻李汶翰好被动，他舍不得，但不敢追，僵着不敢动，像个刚浇好的人形铸像在等待定型，而他等待魂魄归还。

只有唇和舌是热的软的。

李振宁退出前撩拨似地吮吸他的舌尖。两人都有些喘，他抵着他的额头，视线落在刚被彼此爱抚过的嘴唇，它像经历了一场小型地震，漾着余波似的酥麻，热气喷在上面，沾着暧昧不明的水光，显得既脆弱又敏感。

他想起一句忘了在哪里听过的话：比孤独更刻苦的，是动心。

这个吻的意义比想象中纯粹。他知道，他正往无底的火坑纵身，要完完全全地把自己搭进去了。


	8. Chapter 8

19

“嗳，亲到了。”

李振宁笑着看他，有点得了逞的坏。

两具身子依然密实贴着，姿势过于亲昵，活脱脱一对热恋中爱得难分难舍的情侣，搁这儿当众调情，寻令人脸热的刺激。出入酒吧门口的人都忍不住回头、驻足、揶揄偷笑，大方奉上看戏的目光，起哄的口哨声此起彼伏。

在一众嘈杂声里，李振宁自然地把手搭上李汶翰的脖颈，趁其不备又啄了一个吻，嘴角弯起一道狎昵的弧度。

对方想要的回应，是这样吗？

李汶翰的意乱情迷都藏在阖上了的眼帘后头。

答案显而易见啦。

那自己呢？

利害得失，想明白了吗。

李振宁的眼神明了又灭，最后黯下来，赖在对方的唇上。

那两瓣红唇软得、超乎目见的想象，他回味那股子清润的甜，像啖下第一口的水果软糖，麻木的味蕾被激醒，津液的分泌疯狂失控……原来和男人接吻是这个滋味，他痴痴地想。

他没试过，不敢试，也忘了自己原本是可以的、是愿意的；这一忘就是好多年。

美妙得很。他舔了舔上唇。

男人和男人这么好，就算这样的爱恋做不到光明正大，也该诚实地面对自己。

李汶翰说的是对的。他们是一路人。

刚刚的吻啊，对方的唇舌忽进忽退地试探、含羞带怯地勾他，又柔又韧，他都不敢把他咬疼了。他自诩理智，也有当心理师的缘故在里头，偶尔把自己端得跟上帝一样高，俯瞰凡人的喜怒哀乐，为求助他的人们作引导、调解。七情六欲，层叠复杂的感情机制，真当他理得清么？

于是他被那颗真心勾走半个魂，好像触到了教人堕落的爱。他没想象中那般看淡欲求，稍稍失了神就够他往下坠，坠入火坑，吻到深处，他只管囫囵咽下邪恶的绮念，浓烈的男性荷尔蒙混在其中骚动，害他离沦陷和迷失之渊只差毫厘。食色性也，真要命。

是对的。

他想起那个梦。敞亮的咨询室，红色的床，撩人的话语，湿热的眼神，勃起的反应。

是对的。是对的。

察觉到李振宁走神，李汶翰顺势握住那把细腰，不让对方逃出这点咫尺距离。他还没缓过来，眉头拧在一起，胸膛一起一伏，拼命喘着粗气。双唇交触的一刻像爆破的核弹，炸得神智没一处平整。

他干脆把头靠上李振宁的肩膀，不甚清明地开口：“李深深。”

“嗯？”思绪被扯了回来。

“深，”李汶翰的声音软软的，带着气声，“我可以这样叫你吗？”

他又喊了一遍，双臂把他实实地揽住：“深。”

“嗯。”

“深。”

李振宁有转瞬的怔愣，被这一声又一声烧得心慌。

“嗯，给你喊，只给你喊。”李振宁轻轻拍他的背，像医生在安抚情绪激动的病人，任李汶翰把脑袋拱进自己怀里。

拥抱好紧，是用了全力吗？李振宁看不见对方的表情，心理近战最擅长攫住诚实的眼睛，可他失去了一切视野。情绪像一团乱缠的线，没有时间给他抽丝剥茧。

20

李汶翰提议今晚先到楼上将就一晚的时候，他没拒绝，和他一起搭上了那台电梯。电梯里指示清晰明显，宾馆前台在三楼，但李汶翰掏出房卡直接刷了顶楼。

得，果然有备而来。

电梯缓慢上行，狭窄的空间里，古龙水和酒气混杂的浑浊味道久久不散。跳动的除了楼层数字，有隐隐的紧张，和暗暗勃发的性致。

空气好浓稠。

李汶翰有些不自然地，和李振宁隔开了些距离。

李振宁没理，装作无意地说：“你怎么知道我愿意和你睡一间。”

李汶翰又恢复了那副强势的模样：“不愿意也得愿意。”

“等下我强迫了你，你别哭。”李振宁笑他。

李汶翰被这话冷不丁地呛到了，他尴尬地清了清嗓，拿余光瞥他，顺带白了他一眼。

“别闹。”李汶翰说，愣是不敢和他对视，“我没想别的。”

叮。电梯到了。

李振宁一边琢磨这话的意思，迷迷糊糊地跟在李汶翰后头出了电梯，盯着他的后脑勺看。

等你被压在身下的时候，谁管你想东还是想西？

踏进房间，插上房卡，照明全亮的一瞬间，李振宁有小小地被房间的格局惊艳了一把，肉眼可见的异常宽敞。毕竟它位于风光视野最好的顶楼，可能这是贵宾套房、总统套房之类的，配置高一些也是正常。

浴室，起居室，卧室……

两扇大大的百叶窗挨着马路，这会儿没拉起来，霓虹灯牌的光像薄雾一样泛上来，催情似的迷幻。

窗边有张书桌，上面散落着几份文件。

李振宁推开又一个门，发现是个衣帽间。里头清一色的衬衫和西服，也有休闲服、睡袍之类的夹在其间，领带和鞋子一律码得整整齐齐。

他终于觉出不妥。

李振宁疑惑：“你平时住这儿？”

李汶翰也跟着进了卧室，取下腕表，放在床头柜面上，他背对着他说：“酒吧和宾馆都是我开的，这是我的房间。”

原来是老板本尊。

“怪不得带我来。”李振宁悻悻地阖上门，背靠着门板看他熟练地解领带，“你挺出息。”

这话不酸，带了些称许的意思。

“参观随意，我先去洗澡。”李汶翰暂时没心思理李振宁说些什么，垂着眸走到他跟前，示意他让一让。李振宁没动，只是瞧着他。

李汶翰脸上的红晕果真又浓郁了几分。

他抿着唇把靠着门上的李振宁掰开，进去拿了一套睡衣，扭头就往浴室走，步子急的。

李振宁跟在后头开玩笑：“一起洗吗？”

浴室门立马阖上了，哐当清脆的一声。随之，里头传来花洒打开的声音。

李振宁被逗笑了。

嘁，整这么纯情。

李振宁看了眼卧室的环境，双人大床，宾馆标配的白色床单，空气里弥漫着淡淡的香味，和李汶翰身上的一模一样，舒心。书桌上一溜的经济学书籍，有几本成功学鸡汤。他拉开了抽屉瞅了几眼，无非一些合同文件，名片……

有张五万元整的支票。收款人一目了然，“李深”两个大字。这支票真是，既熟悉，又扎眼。

21

李振宁扭开浴室的门，进去的时候轻手轻脚的，他把自己当成了猫，挨蹭着门缝进去。他刚在书桌前百无聊赖地翻着东西，听到浴室里有异样的声响，敏锐的职业病直觉，引他靠近了门板细听。花洒的水声里夹了几声喘息，水流被遗忘了目的，孤零零地打在瓷砖地面上。

门没锁。他推开门，看见李汶翰站在马桶前，半褪了下身的长裤，翻卷的内裤局促地搭在膝弯，他一手撑着墙壁，指尖像爪子似的弯曲，挠着墙面，一手握在前头狠着劲儿套弄，口中艰难地吞咽着呻吟声，只余嗯，嗯，鼻腔挤出来一声拉延着一声压抑的闷哼。

李振宁贴上他的后背时，李汶翰才后知后觉，对方无礼地踏入了这个淫靡作乱的空间，把他的偷偷在做的秘事看了去。

来者不发一语，一手制止了他下面粗鲁而不得要领的动作，堵住了滑腻腻的马眼，一手摸上他的衣领，把扣子一颗、一颗地解开，褪去了他的上衣。他不是拿手术刀的医生，动作却沉稳得过分。

李汶翰早在对方贴上来的一刻投降了，他没有反抗，由着被脱掉最后一寸衣物，颇有点请君入瓮的意味。李振宁在他的肩头印了一个吻，代替他的手抚上了前端。

皮肤下绯丽的粉红像花瓣那样绽开了，一朵开在肩头，然后漫至耳根，手肘，柔软的胸脯。被临幸的每一处，伤红遍野。

“你还跟小时候一样。”李振宁用另一只手抓住李汶翰瘦得硌手的胯骨，牙齿啮着他的耳垂细细地磨：“好爱敏感。”

那根粗热的阳物被有技巧地爱抚着，李汶翰禁不住低低哼了一串鼻音，膝盖折下了几分。

“皮肤也是，一碰就红。”

他的手有节奏地上下套弄，嘴里不停说着令人羞臊的话。

“嗯……”

水汽漫上来了，呼吸愈发粗重，发梢尖儿都爬满了潮湿的情欲。李汶翰一句话都没说，只是吐着气息，难耐地闭起眼睛，神经末梢的感受仿佛全都集中在前端，被宽大而温暖的掌心包裹，他才知道燥热这么难忍。

睁了睁眼，见那手仍在有技巧地逗弄着，淫秽的画面咬着神经，他不敢看，只是感觉自己要被熏醉了，索性丢了矜持，挺腰迎上了对方的节奏，敌进我迎地厮磨。

吻细密地落在后背，像毛毛雨，润润的。

李振宁的下体也硬得支棱起帐篷，挨在李汶翰的臀缝放肆地蹭。

“舒服吗？”

李振宁默默加快了手上的动作，滑腻的滋溜声随着高涨的快感愈发明显。李汶翰前头被弄着，后头被顶着，陌生的羞耻感和爽快把腰都要压弯了。

李汶翰涨红了脸，站不稳，两手撑在墙上，靠对方的手臂捞着他，咬着下唇压抑将要脱口的呻吟。

“快了、快了……嗯……”

说话间，几股白浊喷薄而出，全射进马桶里。李振宁抬手摁下抽水键把它们冲了去，打下马桶盖，让李汶翰坐在上头，面对着他。

“你这身子太敏感了……”

“李汶翰，告诉我。”李振宁捧起他的脸，“你被多少人操过，嗯？”

李汶翰闭着眼睛，刚经历射精的他，余韵还在一波一波地噬着神经。

他感觉自己从云端慢慢落下来，平复着呼吸：“李医生，你这问题，不像你一贯的委婉风格。”

李振宁被这声“医生”刺了刺。

李汶翰摸到对方耳侧，喘着说：“你是，第一个。”

“我不信……”

“我不愿其他人碰我。”

“当真？”李振宁拿不敢置信的目光上下打量着他。

此时李汶翰全身不着寸缕，而李振宁衣衫齐整。李汶翰从没被这样赤裸地看过，也没被这样赤裸地质疑他的“难言之隐”。可能是羞，可能是怒，他猛地起身把李振宁推到花洒底下，把他从头到尾浇了个透。

“你也把衣服脱了。”

热水打在身上舒爽得很。李振宁顾不上了，粗暴地脱了自己湿淋淋的衣服，释放出他高昂勃起的阴茎，方才着实憋得他难受极了。

他把李汶翰疲软的身子锢在墙上。

“给我碰，就可以？”李振宁起了坏心，不厌其烦地问他。

“你在废话什么……”

“只有我可以碰你，是这个意思吗？”

李振宁把他的双手钉在墙上，逼着李汶翰和他对视。

他顶着下体轻轻地往前蹭他的那处，戳他的腿根，小幅度地摩擦，隔靴搔痒似的让人难受。

李汶翰这时也没抵抗，由着李振宁这么弄着他，渐升的快感在蓄力，他抿着唇轻哼，还是不理会对方的问话。

李汶翰这等样貌落在眼里，像有着致命的诱惑。

李振宁又说，“你打电话给我那会儿，可没现在这么害羞。”

“你那个时候喘得那么厉害，是在干嘛？”

“想着你，自慰。”

李振宁被激得下头又硬了几分。

李汶翰好狠，言语和身子都诚实得过分，放荡和纯洁却泾渭分明。

他松了手，抚上李汶翰的胸肌，继续“拷问”他：“想些什么，想刚刚我帮你弄的那样吗？”

被释放的双手一时不知道怎么放，李汶翰握住在他胸前作恶的手。

“不是……”

李振宁一下就想到了那个，他用气声吻他红红的耳朵：“做吗？”

“你……会？”

“那点事，我还是懂一些的。”

李汶翰扣着他的肩。

“那你……你弄。”声音带着初尝禁果的兴奋，“记得，轻点。”

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

22

李汶翰明明没有求他，一个字都没有，直来直往的撩拨却正抵他的命门。对答寥寥几语，以为是礼貌客套的邀请，谁知是赤裸裸的引诱。

他清醒也沉迷。

“抱着我。”

李汶翰闻言，扣住肩膀的双臂缓缓滑向颈后，交叠起来，用力地圈实。

早已意乱情迷的他，愿意服从对方的每一个指令。

冰凉的釉面瓷砖被背脊死命吸着、贴得发热。不是因为身后退无可退，在李汶翰的字典里，早已划去“退让”一词。他想要，他一直都想要，那么只要诱惑对方想要……就不怕扑了空。

等来李振宁攻城略地，李汶翰便能把预备好的江山双手奉呈；他昏聩无能，那便让他做明君。

李汶翰顺势把脸庞埋进李振宁的颈窝，缓缓吐着呼吸，背对宿命，不睁眼睛。他从前胆小，如今破罐破摔，缺爱，缺的是名为李振宁的这一块。他宁可丢盔卸甲，也要换来对方几秒钟的怀抱。

如若自我要走向穷途，他便是他末路的信仰。

他们要放纵，要堕落，要被世俗偏见所不齿，被踩进淤泥深处不见天日；朽烂的种子要倔强发芽，等待黎明破晓、一束为他们而照耀的曙光。

其实他们都知道的，都知道的。他们生病了，对方是治愈彼此的良药，他们恨不得把面前的人拆吃入腹。就算剜去囊肿和淤结，病瘤还会落到身体各处扎根，发胀，发疼。

你亲、你亲亲这里。

李振宁听话嘬住他胸前的乳首，伸出一点点舌尖顶着、在上面色情地打圈，把它全部裹进口腔中，用牙齿细细地碾磨。猛烈的兴奋聚集在一点，痛楚都化作无与伦比的爽快，教他难耐地蜷起，迎着胸膛往更深处送。

“嗯……”

一声闷哼从鼻腔中漏了出来。

脆弱的尾音升着调往上扬，松弛地落下，又钝钝地砸进尘土。李振宁不慌不忙地临幸另一边的粉红茱萸，抬起眼眸，目光在李汶翰的每一个细微表情中逡巡，他想讨好他，让他美好的第一次更癫狂，永世也难忘。他的大手暗暗施了力气，在光滑的皮肤上摩挲，留下温热的痕迹。

要是切除所有神经、麻痹所有知觉，大爱小爱，皆成笑柄，谈何自我，谈何意义。

两个可怜人。

注定回不到正途。

他教他：“放松点。”

“嗯……别停下来……”

李汶翰迷乱了，由着李振宁的大掌顺着腋窝往下，划过胸脯中间的沟壑，腹肌的脉络，精瘦的腰身。

每个部位，都是那么柔韧而富有弹性。

李振宁捧起丰软的两瓣臀肉，轻佻的手指滑入后穴，他仔细感受着每寸褶皱的形状，松了含着乳珠的唇齿伏上李汶翰的颈侧，叼着小巧的耳垂问他。

后面疼吗？要亲亲后面吗？

李汶翰眯着眼摇头，大腿打横勾住他的胯，把后庭敞得更开。

他便环住他的膝弯，耐心地做着扩张，手指一点点插进去，动作柔情脉脉地发力，他搅动着湿滑的肠壁，感受它贪婪地吞吐、吸附着他的手指。

他慢慢地又加了一根，打着圈一下下地抽送，伸出另一只手捞过淋浴头，对准那处，把暖热适中的水流带进娇软的后穴。

“哈……”

异样感愈发地重，滋溜的水声被感官一寸一寸地放大，那纵深之处，是欲壑难平。

痒、痒……

他腿软下来，站不住，攀着他的身子，一点点往上逃，试图逃开那只作恶多端的手指，它正粗砺地抵住某处，陌生的快感疯狂催生……

“轻、别……”

李振宁听懂了，不要就是要。

他加快了抽插的速度，混杂的水声听得人直脸红。

李振宁啊……他明明对异性一点都硬不起来，却也会无可抗拒地沦为欲望的胯下之臣。

他为什么要学心理？他想知道这般分裂的自己，到底是个怎样的存在。治愈的过程多漫长煎熬啊……他本来快要把两部分缝补起来了。

李汶翰来了，打着救赎的旗号，在把它重新撕开。

“啊……慢一点……”

李汶翰俨然得趣，他识相地加重碾压的力度，“是那里吗？舒不舒服。”

“不知道……”

“就是舒服，记住这个感觉，嗯？”他把燥热的呼吸悉数喷进他的耳朵。

李汶翰没再回话，只是重重地喘息，把呻吟含在嘴里紧紧咬碎，攀着他的身子伸缩蠕动。

身体的反应不受自己控制。要是能受控制，李汶翰也不必执拗地等了这么久，等李振宁，等一个昭然若揭的答案。

李振宁就是那个答案。

这具身子像认了主一般，只对他起反应，只为他沦陷动情。

他颤巍巍地腾出一只手，落在李振宁的人鱼线上，他大着胆子往下摸，握住那高高勃起的阴茎，此时的它又胀又大。

难为他了，他迷醉地想，手掌生涩而有节奏地上下撸动，像在无数个想念他的夜晚自慰一样。

没有技巧可言，却爽得难以复加。

李振宁把黏腻的掌心覆上他的手背，跟他一同堕入情欲之渊。

23

李振宁给李汶翰做完简单扩张，两个人都射了一遍，大汗淋漓一场。他们用淋浴头草草冲净身体，也不管李汶翰的难堪和拒绝，李振宁强硬地拿起毛巾替他擦干湿漉漉的皮肤，强迫症似的，细致到每一寸褶皱。

“哥哥，你比小时候瘦了好多。”

“你倒是壮了，”李汶翰倚着洗手台，双手扶着李振宁的腰，“刚叫我什么，再叫一声听听？”

他没理，打横把他抱出浴室，像捧一滩摇晃的春水。李汶翰被轻轻放到床上，空调的冷刺得他打了个寒颤。头顶的吊灯晃眼得很，他伸手往床头的灯光开关摸去，熄灭了所有亮堂的光线，只有窗外的霓虹灯影照着他，在他身上作淫靡的画。李振宁着迷地跟上去，把他揽住，膝盖正面撑开他的双腿，让这副即将初尝男男之爱的身体退无可退。

他擒住李汶翰的双手，那么健壮的臂膀，此刻却是软绵绵的，没有丝毫挣扎反抗的力度，好像刚刚经历了多么激烈的情事一般，力气都被掏尽了。

他伸手摸去李汶翰的腿间，重重地揉弄着鼓胀的囊袋，那根东西正半软半硬地擎着。

怎么办？他还没真正意义上地进入他呢。

他要怜爱这具敏感的身子，担心这副灵魂能不能在他身下承欢吗？他好像总习惯想着别人，不理自己有无所谓。

那种程度的抚摸算不上什么前戏，李振宁所了解到的知识里有更多叫人沉沦的技巧。但眼下，他只想丢卸一切，小心翼翼地，与他做最原始的交合。

“你知道吗？我也做了个那样的梦。”

“什么？”李汶翰微朦着眼睛看他，看那片窄薄的唇上下翕动。

他想吻，他够不着。

“梦里你把我带到床上，建议我，正面打开你的双腿，进入你……”他笑起来，露出两个醉人的酒窝，“还有其他姿势，比如你跪趴着，我伏到你身后，对了，你还想骑在我身上……”

李汶翰知道的，那样的梦，他有好多。现在是，美梦成真？他羞赧地抿紧了唇，想撇过头去。

李振宁却不让，他压上去，抵住李汶翰的额头，一边望着身下人愈发混沌的眼睛，一边扶好自己的欲望，往那道窄缝轻轻刺戳。

“害什么羞。”

“我要进去了。”后穴浅浅地吞纳着他的龟头，“疼不疼？”

“不疼……”

“真不疼？”

“还好。”李汶翰侧着头，仍是不敢看他。

“疼了跟我说。”

阴茎一点一点往里肏，把内壁的皱褶一寸一寸抻开。他掰正他的脸庞，咬他的鼻头，让彼此四目相对。

“嗯啊——”李汶翰感到身下撕裂一般地疼，那疼发酸，刺激得他身子过电似的震颤，哼着的尾音被拉长，又急，又促，撩得李振宁耳根发麻发痒。

“慢点……”他虽然极力放松着身子，腿根却仍止不住地痉挛颤动。

李振宁也不知道他疼还是爽快，抱着他抖得像筛子的身体，鬓角也憋出汗湿，“忍一忍，很快就好了。”

他顾不上怜惜，那里面太紧致，叫他进退两难，自己也被夹得难受极了。于是他一个咬牙挺身，把自己火热的欲望连根没入，李汶翰在他身下，开成一朵花的形状。

花瓣肆意地绽放，花蕊像触手一样攀上他的四肢，里头的花蜜浸透着罪恶的颜色。

无知不是纯洁，无知是罪愆。

“深……”李汶翰动情地低哑，唤着那个亲昵的单字，一口长气在胸腔里堵着，李振宁迷迷糊糊地贴上他的胸膛，吻住他的话；他也攫住了他冷情的薄唇，把气息一点点渡过去，是勾引，也是求饶。

深深浅浅，或轻或重，李振宁有节奏地肏着，意志迷失到四海八荒，嘴上不停说着令人神经酥软的话。

“哥哥，你里面好湿。”

“深吗？有多深？顶到前列腺了吗？”

“绞得好紧……我要死在你身上了……”

“哥哥……哥哥……”

李汶翰呜咽着，只能拿更多更密的吻来回应。

后穴分泌的水越来越多，他把他的腿拉起来，往肩上搭，贴紧他的双臀野蛮地操弄，滑腻的肠道渐渐舒张开，他大开大合起来，变换着角度在里面开荒拓野，每一次进退都带出些清亮的液体。那截小腿不住地往下滑，它狡黠地勾着那副宽厚的脊背，脚背一上一下地刮蹭。

李汶翰渐渐受不住这么激烈的逗弄，面红耳赤，声音嘶哑：“要、要去了……”

李振宁坏心眼地用掌心包住他的顶端。

“你之前射过两回了，别着急，等我一起……”

“别……你松开呀……你松开……”

这强行刹住的爽快叫他不上不下，浑身打着激灵，李汶翰用不上力气，脚丫挠痒似的踢李振宁的小腹。他把脸埋进枕头，呻吟声统统泄在里头。

“憋着不难受吗……”

李振宁把那抓着枕头的手掰开，箍紧，看着李汶翰情动难忍的面容，欲望都够叫人沦陷和投降了，把爱再搭进去，哪还有体面的下场？

汶翰，我没想过把你牵扯进来，那点腌臜自私的恩怨和你一点关系都没有。我知道你不会原谅我，我才敢拉着你堕落。

爱我，你才有筹码说恨我。

从一开始我们就掉进了闭环里，你不退，我也无路可退。

“还想要吗？”

一道闪电划破夜空，雷鸣炸在近处。

“等雨一起吗？”

通风开了一半的窗户啪啪哒哒地溅进雨点。瓢泼大雨如愿地落下来了，乌云酝酿了老半天，没有谁会理解它的犹疑，人们只想知道，这雨到底下不下，下多大，是要撑伞还是酣畅淋漓奔赴一场。

不出门，室内也一样疾风骤雨。

李振宁一个翻身坐起来，把李汶翰抱进怀里，身下攻伐不断，上下顶弄，颠簸得连呻吟都碎成一片一片。李汶翰是真的敏感，这个体位太欺负人了，对方的肉棒直往他体内埋得更深，他攀住李振宁的肩膀，逃不开的重力缠着他下坠，他被撞得神思涣散，扭着腰肢，快感无止境地堆叠……屁股夹得越来越紧，李振宁也爽得跟着哼出声音。

“要命……”他埋在体内的欲望喷薄而出，一股又一股全射在里头。

不够，还不够，他们换了一个又一个姿势，纠合绞缠，压抑纾解，谁也不放过谁，在对方身上，把自己完完全全地交代干净。

这场雷暴雨，像飓风过境，所到之处，片甲不留。翻云覆雨之后，是一段过分静谧的瘙痒，他们亲密相拥，指尖落在背后轻柔地抓挠，怕惊扰彼此的美梦。黑夜里，只有心还在乱，和身下的床单一样没有一处平整。

两个人都困倦不堪。在累得昏迷之前，李汶翰在共枕人的耳边，轻轻落了一句絮语。

那是简单一句爱，却费尽了所有力气。

24

李振宁醒来的时候，屋里暗得像深夜，拉上的百叶窗把光线挡得严严实实。身侧的位置空荡冰冷，安静的房间里只余他一个人。他稍稍抬了抬手臂，发现自己浑身泛着酸软，脑袋也恹恹地犯倦。

但他猛地想起——现在是几点？李振宁霎时慌了，忙乱中在床头找到手机，关机了。

他烦躁地等待开机。

十点半了。

完蛋。

睡前他记得没有关机，怎么连闹钟都给关掉了。

起床气冲昏了头脑，他什么也没想，一通电话就打了过去。

“你擅自动我手机？”

李汶翰被这语气吓得一愣，然后才反应过来。一大早被无聊饭局叫起来的郁闷烦躁消去了大半，他的心情倏地活络起来。

连招呼也不打了啊……恩爱一夜，那点忽远忽近的距离感果真消解了。

“想让你睡个好觉。”李汶翰在话筒那边温柔地回复。

“对了，桌上有东西给你，晚上等我回来。”

闻言，李振宁望向书桌。

他看到了，果然，是那张支票。

他或许猜到这钱是谁给的。李叔，李汶翰的父亲，他爸的故交好友。

李振宁却笑起来，换了副嘴上不饶人的语气，“当嫖资呢？”

“不是你白嫖，我倒贴么？”李汶翰也跟着开他玩笑，“是我爸托我拿给你的，你回国的时候就该给到你的。”

“这边有事，先不说，三餐都给你吩咐好了，晚上等我。乖。”

吵闹的背景声随着“嘟”一声而切断。

李振宁把手机丢到一边，躺回床上，回顾这一连串荒诞戏码，脑子仍然不甚清醒，一片空白，想不明白。

“神经病。”


End file.
